The New Brother
by JBOSS1014
Summary: Percy Jackson is surprised to have a new brother. The gods have yet again begun to realize what another son of Poseidon's birth has done. Poseidon has broken his oath yet again, but Zeus does not look surprised. A new prophecy has been brought out. An ancient prophecy. The New Brother of Percy Jackson has many challenges yet to come. How will it turn out? OC SUBMISSION CLOSED!
1. A Not So Good Suprise

**HI, JBOSS1014 reporting here. I am here with the first official chapter of the story. But first, I would like to thank Wilhelm Wigworthy for the first review. I will always be grateful for GOOD reviews. And, I will be happy knowing that the first review was a good one. And, before I forget, this story takes place after Blood of Olympus (The book after House of Hades, that's coming soon)**

**Now, enough with the intro, let us jump right into the story.**

Chapter 1:

I was born in East Orange, New Jersey. My mother raised me in an apartment near my school so I could always walk home. I was held back a year; and I was teased a lot because of my name and I kept getting into fights with the bullies. I was expelled from that school and spent the rest of the school year at home, playing nothing but a game of anticipation. I waited out the summer, waiting for my mother to put me in a different school. Finally, my mother had decided to put me in a school called East Orange Elementary. Of course, I got Ds and Cs because of my dyslexia, and my math teacher would humiliate me by putting books on my head every class and making me get her a cup of coffee. And, every time my back wasn't straight, and I wasn't looking forward she would shout: "Payton! You must be sick!" I ended up getting expelled because of drenching the math teacher with coffee. She blamed it on my ADHD. The teacher's last words before I stepped out of the gate were: "I hope you rot in the pits of Tartarus for all eternity." As far as I knew, I thought it was a bluff. I walked away from the school, actually enjoying walking of the property. I was now thinking of how I would break it down to my mother. I walked past an alley with a cat. I was fascinated by cats, I would marvel at their speed, composure and just everything about them. I learned from them. I tried copying them and doing a little parkour, I was getting better at it. I looked up at the sun and it was about 2:30 only two hours since I'd been kicked out of school. I looked down at my clothes, realizing they were full of sweat I decided to go home. Once I reached home, I broke the news to my mother and she was obviously not surprised. My mother said there is someone waiting for me in my room. _Who could it be? _I thought. I walked in and almost jumped to the ceiling when I saw a half man, half goat. "A-a satyr," I said. His top half was a buff man, muscular arms and he had horns sticking through his hair; and his chest was covered by an orange shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood' on it. His lower half was the hind-quarters of a goat and some hooves that could kick you to Hades knows where. "Hello, Payton," the satyr said, "I am Grover." He grabbed my arm with a vice like grip and dragged me downstairs to a car that was waiting for us. I didn't complain until my mother didn't get in with us. "Mom?" "MOM?!" I said. "Payton, do you remember that camp I told you about?" asked his mother.

"Yeah."

"Grover and I talked and I agreed to send you . . . . it's- it's for your own good."

I could see the pain in her eyes "Will I ever be able to see you again?"

"I don't know." His mother said

"PAYTON, we need to go NOW!" shouted Grover.

I tried to keep cool as Grover dragged me away from my mother and into the car. I waved my hand to my mother while I shed a tear. My mother is the only person in the world that I would die for. My heart almost broke when I saw my mother crying while she was walking back to the apartment. I turned back to stare through the windshield, _On my way to New York, huh? _ I thought. I watched in the rear view mirror as my home disappeared over the horizon; in the corner of my eye I saw a man with a club trying to hit the car. I thought it was nothing. I focused back to through the windshield. I was just realizing that my driver had eyes all over his body.

"Explain, NOW!" I shouted.

Grover flinched a bit but he explained everything. He explained why I had to go to camp, he explained everything that I wanted to know. I sat back in my seat and sighed. We passed through the border to New York, and it wasn't long until we reached a road that lead to hill with a pine tree on it. We stopped at the hill. I got out of the car and walked beside Argus with Grover behind us. Argus passed through the borders and I was abruptly stopped when I was sent into the air. "How could it be so fast!" was what I heard Grover say before I landed back first onto the ground with a loud thud. I groaned as I lay on the floor. I lifted my head to see my right abdomen bleeding dangerous amounts of blood. I tried to get up and winced before I fell back down. "Payton, GET UP!" Grover cried, "Argus, get help!" Argus obeyed.

I was lifted off the ground only to see one huge eye. I was thrown in the air like a rag doll before I got back my senses again. I saw the ugly beast about to swing when I landed smoothly on his head. I jumped off before I got squished, I was amused to see that he had hit himself on the head with his club. "YOU DARE MAKE ME HIT MY SELF!" The beast bellowed. I landed on the ground and winced again as I remembered my damaged abdomen. I fell. I saw the beast fully now, as he was walking up to me. He was about seven feet tall with only a loincloth as clothes, his skin was rough and hard like armor; his face was bumpy with one huge eye in the center of his forehead. A new feature was the newly added bruise on the top of his head, a gift from me of course.

Grover played a song on his flute and vines grew out of the ground and wrapped around the monster. I swiped his club and bashed away until he turned to dust. Then, I was hit in the air once again. And, the pain got worse as I landed back first on a tree trunk, then fell off the tree and landed face first on the ground. I heard a shout and a sound like an axe hitting wood, then, I blacked out from the pain.

I woke up to see a small room filled with beds, but mine was the only one that was occupied. I turned around to see a boy with black hair and green eyes looking out a window. He turned around. "Oh, you're awake." He said. I tried to reply but my mouth felt like it was full of cotton. "It's alight man, you don't have to say anything," he said chuckling. "I'm Percy by the way." I finally was able to speak "I'm Payton." My voice sounded hoarse, even to myself.

"That's a strange name for a boy, but I won't judge."

"Thanks, I don't need to be judged anymore than I already am."

"No, prob. Nectar?"

"Oh, thanks." He gave me a simple glassful of a syrup colored drink. I studied it warily.

"Don't worry, just don't drink too much or you'll burst into flames."

I raised and eyebrow at the drink while Percy chuckled. I shrugged and sipped it. My eyes widened as I tasted multiple things at once. I tasted my mother's banana fritters, my grandma's buttered biscuits, and lastly my mother's blueberry muffins. I felt sad when I finished the glass, reason one, because it reminded me of home and reason two, because I made me crave my mom and grandma's cooking. "It's alright man, here, have a square of ambrosia." I took it and chewed it slowly savoring the wonderful taste. I felt revitalized as I ate it and the pain in my side subsided, no, it was completely gone. I experimentally got up and I felt a bit light-headed but I could walk. "That's good." Percy said. "Now time to meet the camp director and the activities coordinator."

"Thanks for that, Percy." I said as we walked down a long hall, finally reaching a door. "You're welcome." He said smiling. I was happy to be outside again, it felt great. Percy gently guided me to a small rounded table with two men playing chess. One was a bearded man with a white shirt and a blue jacket, his lower half disabled in a wheel chair and covered by a blanket. The other man was pudgy he wore a flower design Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts and leather sandals. He also smelled like grapes. I couldn't believe I could smell him from 15 feet away but I knew it was coming from him. Percy and I sat down at the table, "When did Mr. D start playing chess?" Percy asked. The pudgy man opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Percy "Anyway, this is the camp director Mr. D a.k.a. Dionysus." "And, yes he is indeed the _real _Dionysus." He said gesturing to the pudgy man; he paused so I could allow it to settle in that the man in front of me was the real Dionysus. He must've seen my wide eyes. He continued, "And, this is Chiron, the _real _Chiron, trainer of Hercules and all those other demigods, et cetera." The conversation was interrupted by Dionysus "And, I'm the God of Wine and Parties. Next time put that in Jackson. And, DON'T interrupt me," he said. Percy continued, "Of course Mr. D."

"And who are you, young man?" Chiron asked smiling.

"I am Payton, killer of Cyclopes." I said. Percy and Chiron chuckled at this.

"So, a joker, huh?" Mr. D said

"I did kill a Cyclops yesterday, right?"

"Yesterday? Payton, you've been out for two weeks." Percy said, worry obvious in his voice.

_TWO WEEKS! _I thought, a look of dread on my face.

"Yes, Payton. Two weeks. You had a broken nose, three broken ribs and six of your vertebrae were damaged. That means your central nervous system was damaged as well. If it weren't for the ambrosia and nectar Annabeth and Percy had been feeding you, your ribs and nose would still be broken and your nervous system would still be damaged. Luckily, it was just damaged, if it was ripped . . . . let's just say ambrosia and nectar can't fix that."

When he finished I realized that I was lucky, very, very lucky. "If you want a souvenir from battle, here." Percy said, handing me a large and blunt wooden stick with dried blood on it, it was my blood. I gingerly took it.

"Do you believe in Greek mythology, boy?" Mr. D asked

"Yes, I believe." I said

"Good." He said summoning a Coca-Cola can out of thin air. I flinched in surprise. They all chuckled. "I have a question . . . ."

"Yes, boy, what is it?" Chiron asked

"Why can't Chiron direct the camp by himself?"

Percy and Chiron looked at Dionysus while he gave an exasperated sigh. "Well, Mason." I glared at him, "I got a little lovey-dovey with a beautiful lady and my dad Zeus, grounded me, this is my punishment."

"Ok, _Rhinoceros,_ see you later." I said

Dionysus' eyes glowed with purple rage, and suddenly I had fifty grapes in my mouth. "That'll teach to watch your mouth, _Satan._" He said coldly.

"Shut up, _Avaricious._" I said, knowing that 'avaricious' means greedy.

Dionysus glowed with a dark purple aura and in an instant I was on the floor, with Dionysus' hand to my throat. I lifted up my feet and kicked him off my body. He crashed through the wooden porch with a loud _BOOM! CRACK! _ He bellowed with a deep rage and the porch exploded. I landed on the ground with a thud. Dionysus' eyes were glowing purple now. I got up shakily. "I wouldn't." He said angrily.

There was a blinding flash of light and suddenly I was standing in front of a tall bearded man with electric blue eyes that seemed to glow. He wore a simple blue suit with white lines running vertically on it; and in his hand was a long shaft of pure electric energy. "Father," said Dionysus.

"Dionysus, your punishment will be extend by three hundred years!" he boomed, "It will be extended for almost killing this boy for doing what you first did to him!" He boomed, pointing towards me. "As for you," he said his voice calming down, but still angry, "Your father shall claim you soon. And, take those grapes out your mouth, you look ridiculous." He said. I blushed. Turning to spit the grapes out of my mouth, I realized that everyone in the camp was here, looking at me. I blushed again. There was another flash of light, but it was a green light coming from my head. I looked up to see a green holographic image of a trident. Everyone gasped except for Zeus.

"Wha-" was all I got to say before Chiron shouted "Behold, Payton Drake, Son of Poseidon!" Everyone bowed except for Percy, Dionysus and Zeus. I wondered why Percy wasn't bowing. Wasn't he a camper as well? I didn't dwell on it, I would figure it out later. Then the pandemonium started. "Another Seaweed Brain, great!" I heard one say "He's so cute, just like Percy!" a girl squealed. "SILENCE!" Zeus boomed. It took a while but after a few more second of noise, it was quiet.

"This boy breaks the oath my brothers made." He said looking down at me "My brother, Poseidon pleads I do not kill him. Only three people in the meeting with the family agreed to kill him. Those three were Athena, Ares and I, Zeus." "The only reason I do not kill him is because it was voted against. If it were under different circumstances . . . . ."

"Alright, Zeus have you completed your speech?" asked Chiron.

"Yes. But two things before I go. Dionysus!"

"Yes, father?" Dionysus said in a rather nervous way.

"To avoid getting another hundred years added to your grounding, I suggest that you call ALL campers by their real names." Dionysus grumbled something about Zeus kissing his butt, but Zeus interrupted "What was that?" Zeus asked angrily raising an eyebrow at his son. "Nothing." Dionysus said nervously. "Good, then the second thing, Payton you're father would like to give you this." He gave me a four foot long double-edged blade, it was obviously made of bronze. The handle was wrapped in simple leather and the hilt was rounded. The blade itself was straight and about one inch across. It felt perfectly balanced in my hand. The light from the setting sun gave it an eerie glow. The sheath it came with was simple hard leather with a bronze trident on it, a belt was strongly sewed on it " The belt is magic it will conform to your body physique. You can also move the strap up and down the sheath, so you can wear it on your back as well. I should tell him thank you, yes?" Zeus asked.

"Yes." I said as I marveled at the gift.

"Then, that is all, goodbye." Zeus said as he teleported back to Olympus. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing, but as they did so, they chatted about my fight with Dionysus; making up their own versions and telling it to those who didn't see. Percy walked up to me his face was serious. "I am your brother, Payton." He said. I leaned back in surprised, although I gained back my wits, "I have a brother! Awesome!" I said. Percy smiled. A blonde girl walked up to Percy and kissed him. I gave her a wary glance. "Hi, I'm Annabeth." She said. Her face was beautiful and her grey eyes were startling. Her body was curvy. And, her legs looked athletic. I blushed when I realized I was staring at her face. "You must be Payton, right?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks for healing me." I said.

"You're welcome, glad to know I got a blonde Seaweed Brain to talk to." She said chuckling. Percy groaned.

"Well, who are you the daughter of?" I asked.

"Athena." She said. I now realized that the look in her eyes revealed that she was ready to receive any question, a true daughter of Athena. _Wait a minute. _I thought

"Athena is the daughter of Zeus, Poseidon is the uncle of Athena. So, Percy is the cousin of Athena. You are Percy's second cousin."

"The godly side doesn't count, Payton." They both laughed.

"Still, I'm the cousin of Athena, that's cool."

"May I remind you that Athena voted to kill you." Annabeth said.

"Oh, right." I said.

"Man, you're just like Leo." Percy said.

"Who's Leo?" I asked.

"That guy." Annabeth said, pointing toward a Spanish looking boy with curly hair getting knocked down buy a tall boy with blonde hair in a distant arena. I realized that I hadn't taken the time to take in my surroundings. There was a strawberry field with a group of satyrs playing flutes in the distance. I then saw a bunch of cabins shaped like the Greek alphabet's omega (Ω) the showers and toilets, the woods, a lake, an open-air Greek amphitheater, a place that looked like a dining area, a climbing wall with a bunch of lava flowing down it, an archery field, stables, an armory and behind me was the Big House, blue, four stories high and stuffed full of wine god.

I chuckled aloud at my inside joke. "What's so funny?" asked Annabeth. "Inside joke." I said in reply. "Oh." She said.

We reached the arena and Leo and the tall guy stopped practicing. "Hey guys." Leo said, "I've been working on my swordsmanship, can't always rely on a magic tool belt, right?"

"Yeah." Percy said. "Payton, this is Leo and Jason." He said pointing to the Spanish boy then the tall boy.

"Yo." Jason said

"Sup, cool name by the way," Leo said, while I glared at him.

"I wouldn't." Percy said, "This guy beat Mr. D in a fist fight."

"Well . . ." I trailed off at the end.

"How tall are you? And, how old are you?" Leo asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Thirteen and five feet five inches." I replied. Leo groaned, while everyone else laughed. "You're just an inch shorter than me." He mumbled, although everyone heard.

"Hey everyone." A girl's voice said. I looked over to where it came from, and saw a beautiful girl with purple, no, wait green, no, blue eyes. She was very, very curvaceous and her body was lean. Her hair was brown and long.

"Oh, this is Piper-" Annabeth said, but I finished the sentence before she could, "Daughter of Aphrodite."

"How did you know?" Percy asked.

"I can tell." I said, while snapping myself out my trance. She kissed Jason and hugged Leo, who was giving me a sly look, "Jealous?"

"Not me, man." I said, "She's beautiful, but I'm not jealous."

"So." Piper said nervously, obviously wanting to change the subject, "How's your day been, Payton?"

"Well, it's been boring so far, but I think I need to take a shower." I said sniffing my under arm. Everyone laughed.

"Well, I think you're lucky you woke up on a Monday." Jason said. "Why?" I asked.

"It gives you a little bit of time to train for Capture the Flag." He replied.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Percy said. Everyone chuckled at this.

"Why can't you tell me? Hades, screw it." I said.

"Woah, Drake you shouldn't be throwing names out like that." Leo said, "Wait, Drake, ha ha!" I gave him my full potential glare now. I was satisfied when he flinched. "Maybe, you shouldn't compare a son of Poseidon to a rapper." Jason said winking at me. I smiled while everyone laughed, it died down, "So, why can't I say names like that out loud."

"Names have power, Mini Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, "If you say an immortals name like that, they'll instantly know you said it, and they can pinpoint your location and stuff like that."

"Oh." I said, "And, I think you shouldn't call me 'Seaweed Brain'."

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"That's between you and Percy." I said, "Call me something else like . . . . Sea Boy."

"Alright, Sea Boy." Annabeth said, surprised that I allowed her to call me a nickname like 'Sea Boy'. "I know you don't mean to be a bully, so I'll allow you to." I said.

"Oh, I have a question." I said.

"Yeah?" Annabeth gestured for me to continue.

"Does Leo have a girlfriend?" I asked, while Leo sighed.

"Yes, I do. She's over there." He pointed to a girl with a cinnamon hair braided to the middle of her back, her face was beautiful and she was sparring with a dark skinned girl with brown curly hair. "Her name is Calypso." He said.

"How did she get off Ogygia?"

"Well Percy here . . . . . how do you know where she lived?"

"It's what my History book said in the Greek chapter." I said.

"So that's how you know everything." Percy said.

"So, are you going answer my question?" I asked.

"Oh, right."

Leo explained everything from he was on Ogygia to where they stopped Gaia from rising. Then, when Zeus offered Percy immortality for the second time, he declined, but he asked him for some favors; and bringing Calypso to Camp Half-Blood was one of them.

"I see." was all I said.

"Am I going to have to change into that?" I asked, realizing everyone was wearing an Orange shirt with 'CAMP HALF BLOOD' on it.

"Yes." Percy said, "Now, say bye, because you really need a shower." He said covering his nose. I said bye and Percy led me to the showers, he gave me fresh camp clothes, he even gave me new black boots to change into when I was done, and he said he would give me the official tour before dinner. I showered and it felt great to be cleansed again after two weeks, I even felt rejuvenated, guess it's one of the perks of being a son of Poseidon.

I put on my orange camp t-shirt, jeans, the boots Percy gave me and the grey jacket I was wearing before, then I got ready for the tour. I walked out of the bath and Percy was already walking from his cabin. "Ready for the tour?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied

"Alright, let's go."

"Since we're already here, these are the cabins. They are numbered from one to twenty, there's one for every god. There's Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, Dionysus, Hestia, Iris, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, Hypnos and Morpheus. Not in any special order of course." He said, "It's shaped like the Greek alphabet's omega (Ω)."

"Cool. That's a lot of names, Percy, you sure you won't get tracked down." I said.

"Nah, it's me. The gods and me are cool with each other. I've proven myself, now, it's your turn."

"Ah, I see." I said

"Good."

He continue to show me the rest of the camp, I actually enjoyed the tour. He told me the correct names and everything. I was surprised that I had gotten the name Big House spot on before, I was just calling it that because it was, well . . . . Big. He ended the tour and said it was time for dinner, and as soon as he said it, the horn was sounded. We headed for the dining pavilion a.k.a. Mess Hall. I sat down beside Percy and he said that nymphs are going to feed us, not long after two nymphs came and put down our plates and cups in a millisecond; and in the same time they were gone. "Air nymphs." Percy said, "We say what we want and the food will magically appear." "Cheeseburger and Coca-Cola," Percy said. "Hamburger without cheese, fries and Coca-Cola." I said. In a flash, the food was there.

"You lactose intolerant?" Percy asked

"No, just allergic to cheese." I said

"Bummer. You can't taste pizza." He said.

"I don't really care." I said as Percy stared at me with wild eyes.

Percy got up with his plate and I followed suit. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to give some of our food to a god of our choice. They like the smell." Percy replied.

"You serious?" I said.

"Yep."

We walked all the way to the campfire to do the offering. It was twenty feet tall and it seemed to be gold. "What's up with the fire, Percy?" I asked.

"The fire represents the campers moods. When everyone is happy it's like this. If the were down, then it would be small and black or purple." He replied.

"Oh." I said.

There was a small girl tending to the flames. "Hello." I said. She replied with a smile. It didn't seem like anyone else noticed her. I pushed the thought out of my mind. Percy broke off half of his burger and threw it in the campfire. "To Poseidon." He said. I broke off half of my burger and scraped off half of my fries and said, "To Poseidon." Some Aphrodite girls waved at me before we sat down. I waved back and sat back down and we ate the food in record time. "Time for the sing-along." Percy said as I followed him to the amphitheater.

I followed him to the amphitheater and half the camp was already there. The campfire was crackling with energy. The Apollo cabin led the sing-along. Percy said that they usually lead the sing-alongs. We sang 'Helm, spaulders, greaves and boots' which was a copy of the Christian song 'Head, shoulders, knees and toes.' The end line was 'Hephaestus made them all.' We sang a bunch of other songs and it was soon time for bed. I claimed top bunk before Percy did. "It's cool." He said. Our cabin was long and low roofed. It was concrete painted over with peach to make it look like sand, the outside wall was covered in seashells and the roof was a sea green color. I walked in with Percy behind me. I smiled when I saw the bunk bed by the wall, set with seashell designs sheets and pillows. I looked to the back of the room and there was a stagnant pool with a rainbow. "Perfect for IMs." Percy said, "Iris Messages."

"Ah, Iris, the goddess of the rainbow." I said.

"Yes."

Percy changed into a white shirt and some plain pajama pants. He gave me a red shirt he said he had from when he came into camp. It fit perfectly. I was going to sleep in my boxers, so I didn't worry about putting on pants. I got in bed as Percy turned off the light. "Night, bro." I said.

"Night, bro." He said. Just the fact that he called me bro meant that he accepted me as a brother. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

My dream was vivid that night. I stood on Mount Diablo, I saw a girl with spiky hair and silver clothes tied to a wooden pole, she screamed to someone "How dare you! I will kill you!" she shouted "Oh really, girl." A male voice boomed, "I'd like to see you try." He laughed.

"Then let me go and let's see what happens." She said.

"No thank you, girl, you are only bait for the son of Poseidon and that Jason kid." He said. He stepped out of the gloom and he was thirty feet tall. His top half was humanoid, he had bronze armor decorated with a flame design. He had dreadlocks decorated with bones woven through them, possibly taken from former demigods he had killed. His skin was bronze and his eyes were marble white. Below his waist he had dragon legs and he had claws for feet. His weapon was a spear about the size of a flagpole. "Jason . . . ." the girl said with dread in her voice. The giant laughed. "Don't worry, your brother's death will be quick." He said.

"No! NO! _NO!_" The girl screamed. Her eyes filled with tears.

The giant continued, "And, your precious Seaweed Brain will die by the hands of another."

"Let me go, _NOW!_" she screamed.

"Your commands will not work, girl." He said, "Did I mention there is another son of Poseidon now?"

"What?!" the girl said.

"Yes, he will come to rescue you as well, only to be killed by the other one I was talking about, my brother, Polybotes."

"Finally, you announce my presence, Enceladus." Boomed a voice.

Another thirty foot tall giant walked out of the gloom. His legs were similar to a Komodo dragon's. From the waist upwards, he had green blue armor; and he also had a breastplate with faces of monsters as decoration. He had a human face with wild green hair that had basilisks hanging down from it.

"No . . . ." the girl whispered, "Percy, Jason, please . . . . don't die saving me."

_Don't worry . . . . _I said in my head . . . . _We'll save you soon._

**Well, that's it for now, please give me some OCs. PLEASE, I know I said I would make my own IF you didn't make any. But, I would rather that they come from you. Please put OCs in reviews or PM Inbox. Some information for the giant's description was taken from . . And, if you have any questions PM me or review. In conclusion, Hope you enjoyed, BYE.**


	2. The Beginning of the Quest

**Hello, everyone JBOSS1014 here with the second chapter to my story. I have to say, I'm not happy with the amount of views I'm getting and at the rate the number is rising. Well, still gotta be happy that it's going up and not down, right? Before I move on to the story, This story will have romance as well. I was not able to point that out due to the limited amount of genre spaces. And, I would like to thank fangirlfor3ver for the first OC! Also, for allowing me to modify that character slightly. Also, one of my friends in my class gave me one. The name of my friend's OC is Felix Jordan, son of Ares. I won't give out the rest because you'll find out soon enough. So, here is fangirl's OC.**

Name: Camille (Cami) Williams

Age: 13

Height: 5'4''

Godly Parent: Aphrodite

Appearance: Cami has long, straight, blonde hair that reaches right above her waist. She has cheerful green eyes that can light up any room she is in. (Metaphorically speaking of course.) She is lean and curvaceous for her age, and her skin is almost as pale as Nico's. She usually wears a slightly modified Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt, and jean shorts or jeans; and she also wears her favorite soft pink tennis shoes. She constantly tried to make the Aphrodite cabin a better place. She is an excellent archer and is average in sword fighting.

**I am not revealing the rest for story development reasons.**

**Now, on to the story**

Chapter 2:

-Poseidon Cabin-

-7:30 am-

I woke with a start as my brother's alarm clock beeped to life. It was so loud that I'm not sure if we were the only ones to hear it. My brother smashed the button and groaned while he got out of bed. "A noisy start to the morning. Eh, Percy?" I said.

"Yeah," He said while wiping drool off his face.

He walked over to a face basin I didn't notice before. There were two electric toothbrushes there. He picked up a blue one and added some Colgate and he started brushing his teeth. There was a green one left for me. "Thank you." I said, starting to brush my teeth. He nodded in response. "What's wrong with the bathrooms?" I asked.

"Do you know how crowded it get's when hundreds of demigods want to brush their teeth?" He replied.

"Good point," I said.

"Let's go take our showers, eat breakfast and start some training," He said.

"Yeah," I said, "Wait, where's Grover?"

"Oh, after he carried you past the border he lay you on the infirmary bed and went to talk with his girlfriend, Juniper. After that he went back to regular camp stuff. And, the reason you didn't see him yesterday is because he had a talk with Chiron," Percy replied.

"Oh," I said.

We showered, put on our camp clothes and ate our breakfast quickly, I scraped half my food in the bronze brazier that I didn't notice before. I wondered why Percy hadn't told me about it so we didn't have to walk all the way to the campfire to do the offering. He said that they all felt like it. I paid my offering to Poseidon and went to train with Percy. "So this is the first class?"

"First and last," He said.

"Oh."

I started training with Percy teaching me how to put on my armor. Then he taught me simple moves like dodging and unarming. He was really difficult to unarm. But, I got him on the twenty-second try. Yes, I was counting. "Man, you're good usually it would take sixty tries," Percy said.

"How fascinating," I said sarcastically. Also, I was breathing heavily and sweating. Percy, on the other hand, was perfectly fine.

"Come on, Payton, time for the Lava Wall," Percy said.

I stood straight up, sheathed my sword and followed Percy to the Lava Wall.

I looked at the massive wall. It had crevices for foot/hand holds and there was significant space between them. There were random spikes sticking out of it and there was also a rope for an exit. It was roughly fifty feet tall and every two minutes or so it would smash together with another wall, triggering the lava flow. It was so hot I could feel the heat from thirty feet away. By the time I got close enough to touch it, my clothes were basically on fire. The ground around it was scorched. "Welcome to the Lava Wall," Percy said.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," I said smiling. Percy was completely baffled at my statement, but I knew that my parkour self-training sessions were going to come in handy for this vertical obstacle course. I scaled the wall in minutes. Campers stopped to marvel at the speed I was scaling the wall. Percy seemed surprised himself. I stood atop the platform, feeling accomplished. And I slowly slid down the rope to meet my admirers. "Well, Payton, it took me hours to climb to the top of that wall, or maybe days, I forgot. Anyway, tell us your secret," Percy stated.

"Well," I said, "I practiced parkour back at home."

"Ah," Percy said.

The crowd of campers commended me for my ability to climb the wall so fast. And, I was off to my next session. Art class was basically me trying to make a statue of Zeus made of clay but, it turned out to look like a very skinny man with a long snake in his hand. Archery class was a bummer. The tree nymphs were basically trash talking me. The reason being, I missed every shot and it hit a tree in the woods every time.

Percy tried to cheer me up, but I was bummed that I couldn't even hit the outer rim of the target, much less a bullseye. Lunch was a blur. Then, we were off to training in the arena again. Percy made me spar one of the Aphrodite cabin girls. She had blonde hair and green eyes like me and her face was beautiful, even without makeup. She was about an inch shorter than me; and her body was lean and curvy. Her skin was a bit pale though.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she said.

"Payton, this is Camille. Camille, this is Payton," Percy said, "She's a daughter of Aphrodite."

"I'm guessing paleness isn't a trait of Aphrodite," I teased.

"Hey," she retorted, "I really don't like being made fun of." I raised my hands in surrender.

"You two play nice," Percy said. Camille and I blushed.

"Get ready," Percy said. I followed his order, I unsheathed my sword and Camille followed suit. "BEGIN!" Percy shouted stepping back to referee the sparring. I started with a simple slash, Camille parried and tried a slash of her own. I dodged. I tried a feint and it worked. I hit her side and she gave a short yelp. She slashed down and caught me by surprise. I tried to sidestep but she hit my upper arm, my sword arm. I yelped. I jumped up and slashed. I began trying moves of my own now, fast spins and icepick strikes. I cut her a few times but she was better than me. She grabbed my arm and threw me on the ground. She put her body on top of me and held her sword to my neck, with her body weight on me and her sword to my neck I couldn't get up without my neck getting cut. But, my legs were free. I arched my body and wrapped my legs around her neck, I straightened and slammed her head against the ground under my feet. I quickly put myself on top of her and did it in such a way that her hands, legs and body were put under my weight, I held my sword to her neck. "I win," I said. She gave up, "Payton is the winner!" Percy declared. "Man, you're good." She said.

"Why, thank you." I said in a British accent.

She laughed at my joke. "Well, it's time for cabin inspection." Percy said.

Camille smiled. "I love having a clean space," She said. Percy and I groaned, "It's a pain," we said in unison.

"Well, I cleaned up before we left this morning, except for Payton's bunk . . . . crap." Percy said rushing off. I said bye to Camille before I ran off to follow my brother. I found him calmly setting my bed. The room was spotless and I saw some sea plants on the window sills. Percy and I sat down on his bed right before Piper came in to check on us with a papyrus scroll. "Mm, this is good guys, you might get first shower time."

"Yes." Percy said softly.

"But, before we just walked in and took our showers. What does she mean?"

"Payton, the only reason that was possible was because I worked my ass off to keep this place clean."

"I could've helped!"

"Sorry."

"It's cool, I actually have something to tell you." Percy gestured for me to continue. I told him about my dream with the girl and the two giants, Polybotes and Enceladus.

Percy listened. All throughout the story his face was serious. He looked at me in a way that I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "So, who is the girl?" I asked.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

"You two are pretty close?"

"Yeah."

"I want to save her, Percy."

"Me too, but, we have to get permission. And, before we leave you need to see the oracle, my old friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Ok," was all I said. I didn't know how to comfort people, it wasn't one of my strengths. I would be all awkward and anxious. Although, I really wanted to try. I put my hand on Percy's shoulder, "We'll save her, bro." He smiled and clapped me on the back, "Thanks. I needed that." I smiled in response. He got up off the bed and I followed his example. He led me to Chiron, who was wearing a '#1 CENTAUR' T-Shirt, a bow and quiver slung over his back, his bottom half was a white stallion. The first time I ever saw it. "Wow!" I said.

"Impressed?" Chiron asked.

"Yes."

"Good, now, Percy, was there something you needed to tell me?"

"Yes," Percy said, "But, in private."

Percy led us towards the Big House. We sat in the living room, I took my seat on the couch, Percy sat in a separate chair and Chiron in his magic wheel chair. "I think Payton should tell you. It was his dream," said Percy. I told him my dream. He listened keenly. "This is bad," Chiron said, "Payton, you must see the oracle, she will know whether this needs a quest or not."

"Ok, I-", I said, but Percy interrupted, "What do you mean is this needs a quest or not?!" Percy asked angrily.

"Percy, I know you and Thalia are close, but-"

"No, I'm going on this quest-" I put my hand on his shoulder, "Let him finish." He reluctantly calmed down.

Chiron cleared his throat, "As I was saying, You and Thalia are close, but, The Huntresses of Artemis are probably already on their way."

"Ok, fine, I'll take Payton to the oracle." Percy said.

"Thank you," said Chiron.

Percy led me to a cave on the outskirts of the camp. It was decorated with paint, a lot of paint. So, it looked like rocks made out of rainbows. There was a small bed, a nightstand with a sketchpad on it, a recently built window, and a door that probably led to a bathroom. Percy walked up to the door and knocked, "Rachel?"

A muffled "Coming!" came from behind the door. _Must be a thick door. _I thought.

Moments later the door was flung open so fast I barely saw it, a little bit too fast. She slammed the door in Percy's face and he stumbled, holding his nose as he did so.

"OW!" Percy said nasally as he walked out of the cave to heal his newly broken nose.

"Sorry," she winced.

"Hi, you must be Rachel." I said. She was wearing a white shirt covered in oil paint and jean shorts, which were fabric painted over with flowers on fire.

"Hello, Payton, I am your oracle from now to whenever I die." She said.

"Ok," I said, "So, how does this work?"

"Like this." Her eyes started to glow green and her mouth opened wide, green mist started coming out. An ancient and powerful female voice came out, not Rachel's voice.

_The son of Poseidon will be laden with a choice._

_His love or his family he will choose or run._

_Four will go to save the king's daughter._

_If they do not seek help she will be severely slaughtered._

_A maiden goddess and her team will fight together_

_With the brother, the sons and the daughter forever._

_The daughter of Love will be gifted and praised._

_The death of a kid will be reminded or hazed._

I backed away as the green mist recoiled back into Rachel's mouth, the green glow in her eyes dimming. "I-I, that was so awesome!" I shouted.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes brightening.

"Yes."

"But, truly, Payton take this seriously." She warned.

"I know." I said, as soon as I did the mood went back down.

"See you later, Sea Boy," she chuckled while she said it. I raised an eyebrow at her, but I knew she could see into the future already, so I didn't ask questions. I'm sure if I asked 'Hey, why can't you tell what those lines mean?' She would probably answer with 'I'm an oracle, not a riddle master.'

I said goodbye and went to tell Chiron the lines, Percy was my brother and all, but I felt like I _needed _to tell Chiron first. I walked to the Big House and there he was playing another game of chess with Dionysus. "'Sup, guys," I said as I sat at the table.

"Hello, Payton," they said in unison, still focused on their game.

"I have some oracle lines for you."

"Go on." Chiron said.

And, so I did, "_The son of Poseidon will be laden with a choice._

_His love or his family he will choose or run._

_Four will go to save the king's daughter._

_If they do not seek help she will be severely slaughtered._

_A maiden goddess and her team will fight together_

_With the brother, the sons and the daughter forever._

_The daughter of Love will be gifted and praised._

_The death of a kid will be reminded or hazed."_

"Is that all?" Chiron asked.

"Yes."

"Then, we must prepare you for your quest. As the prophecy receiver, Payton, I bear unto you the job of choosing the people of the quest." He said, "Although I feel uneasy about more than three demigods on one quest. '_With the brother, the sons and the daughter forever.' _" Chiron repeated.

"Why?" I asked.

Chiron was about to speak but Percy butt in, "Because, three is the Greeks sacred number. Three powerful sons of Kronos, Three Furies, The Triple Goddess, Three demigods on a quest."

"I see," I said.

"So, choose, I heard the prophecy already." Percy said.

"I choose . . . . . Percy, Jason and, um, Camille."

"Why Camille? Why not Piper?" asked Percy.

"I have this, this feeling she'll be needed somehow. And, Chiron do you understand the lines?"

"No, boy, I've been asked that same question thousands of times, and I probably will always have the same answer."

"Oh," I said disappointed.

"Payton, you will need training, weapon training."

"No question there, I almost got beaten at the arena by Camille. Who admitted she wasn't that good at sword fighting, herself."

"I see, so Percy will you do it?" asked Chiron as he checkmated Dionysus's king.

"Dammit, Chiron!" Dionysus said as he drank off a Coca-Cola.

"Yes, I will gladly train him, although he'll miss Capture the Flag."

"That's ok," I said, "You should probably call Camille to train as well."

"Yes." Percy said.

He led me to the Aphrodite cabin. It was pink, fully pink, no other color. Before I walked in I looked up at the sky, it was almost sunset. Percy knocked then walked in. I followed. I saw about six girls and five boys in the cabin, waiting for dinner to come. Which was about thirty minutes away. The others were probably training. I looked over to my left and there she was, talking to Piper and laughing whenever Piper told her a joke. She looked over and gave us a questioning look, noticing this, Piper looked over as well. She got up and acknowledged us.

"You guys actually got second place in cabin inspection. Demeter cabin beat you." She said.

"It's always Demeter!" Percy complained.

"Well, what is it?"

"We need to talk to Camille."

"Cami!" called Piper. I didn't question the nickname.

She walked over, "What is it?"

"We need to talk," I said. I told her about my dream and the prophecy. She tapped her finger on the door nervously as she listened. "I see." She said, "And, you chose me for the quest." I nodded slowly. We went to the arena with about twenty-five minutes left to train.

"Alright, guys, you will spar again." Percy said.

"Ok," we said in unison as we put on our armor.

We took our stances and drew our swords, I decided to name my sword Savior. Pronounced _sotíras _in Greek. I also decided to put the sheath on my pack, it was more comfortable for me, and I could see it in the corner of my eye. "Begin!" Percy shouted.

I started with a fast straight jab, which caught Camille off guard. I hit her. But, she used that to her advantage, since I was close enough, she kicked me in the chin. I punched her in the face before I fell. I rolled to the side as she slashed down. I tripped her and kicked her in the stomach as she fell, she was pushed back from the forced and landed parallel to the ground. She winced as she held her stomach, which I had hit in the beginning of the fight. It was bleeding. I jumped up and slammed her in the same area with my sword hilt. She screamed out in pain. She slowly got up. She slashed me across the chest and I fell from the pain. She kicked me in the chest and I flew back. She jumped and landed on me with such force that I coughed out a little blood. No doubt one of my ribs were broken. I head-butted her and her head flew back from the force. I jumped from under her and kicked her in the face. She dropped. I walked over and when I was about to pin her she jumped up and slammed into me. I winced as I remembered my broken rib. She pushed me down and pinned me. With my broken rib under her weight I couldn't get up without puncturing a vital organ. She won. "Camille is the winner!" Percy declared.

She pulled me up, "Gruesome fight."

"Yeah."

I realized that we were being watched. We were being watched by most of the campers. They had stood on the edge of the battlefield. I heard whispers and snickering. "Hey!" shouted Camille, "If you got something to say, say it! I don't like gossip!"

"That was awesome!" shouted a camper. The rest cheered in agreement. "You two will be spending dinner in the infirmary." Percy said.

"We know," we said in unison.

Percy brought us to the infirmary and laid us down on separate beds. He fed us ambrosia and nectar and went off for dinner. "Hey." I said.

"Hey," replied Camille.

"Wanna talk?"

"Sure."

"I want you to come on the quest because I have a feeling you'll be important."

"I hope we can become close friends during the quest."

"Yeah, sorry about that kick to the face."

"That's small compared to breaking your rib."

"True."

We talked for the rest of the night. Talking about our mortal parents and our life before camp. Apparently, she had been captured by Cyclopes for two months until three campers and a satyr had saved her. "So who were the campers and satyr that saved you from the Cyclopes."

"Percy, Piper, Jason and Grover."

"Grover seems to be the popular satyr these days."

"Yeah, he actually wasn't buff before. He was smaller. But, after that he had a major growth spurt. His horns grew bigger and he got buffer. His legs became more athletic and he was able to use nature magic better. He told me all his stories while they brought me to camp. I have my suspicions that the growth spurt was from the great god Pan's power. That growth spurt was probably caused when it fully settled in his body."

"I see, I never knew Pan was dead."

"Yeah, how do you seem so calm? How are you taking this information so well?"

"Because, my mother said before I was born my father blessed me. I didn't know my father's name or anything about him until two days ago. I read my history book in my spare time. It said half-blood's mortal parents usually didn't disclose that information. I hoped that that was the reason and now I know it was. Now, I suspect that my father blessed me with the stillness of the ocean when not in turmoil. I think that I am strongly connected to the ocean because of my father. Just like the ocean I am easily persuaded to cause destruction, like how an earthquake persuades it to cause a tsunami. That is my fatal weakness. But when I am still, nothing can phase me."

"That's . . . . very deep."

"I know."

"Night."

"Night."

I fell asleep. I had another dream that night, I didn't like it. I stood atop Mount Diablo again and this time Polybotes was battered and beaten, his hair was scorched. He knelt holding down a familiar face, Camille. "Come and get her, son of the Sea God!" He taunted. Under his hands strength, Camille struggled and screamed. "Come and get her or I will turn the water in her blood to poison!" He said. To my left Enceladus was holding a long wooden pole, on it was Thalia. "Help, Payton!" she screamed. Enceladus laughed. Percy and Jason seemed to be unconscious laying in a large crater, each was bleeding in multiple places. An unfamiliar boy with black hair and brown eyes was beside me, he wore a red shirt and black jeans, a sword in his hand. He seemed taller than me. In my dream, I shouted in confusion. A hand was put on my shoulder, I looked behind me and saw a woman in a silvery outfit, "We are here now, Payton. We accepted your offer." That's where my dream ended.

I woke up with a start. I looked down and realized I was holding a familiar hand, Camille's hand. I quickly but carefully removed my hand from hers. _When did that happen?_ I thought. I woke her up softly. "Wake up, Sunshine," I said. She woke up slowly. Percy came walking in with a plate of ambrosia squares and two cups of nectar. "Morning guys," said Percy.

"Morning," we said in unison.

"This will be your breakfast."

"Awesome" I said.

Camille and I ate slowly, not being so enthusiastic about going on the quest. Our hands touched a few times when we went after the same ambrosia square. We also drank from the wrong cup, causing some blushing. "I already alerted Jason and packed your things, although Piper insisted that she packed Camille's bag," said Percy.

"Cool" I said, "I actually have something to tell you guys. But, I think Jason and Chiron should hear it."

"Ok." Percy and Camille said.

We finished our food and Percy called Chiron and Jason. Percy, Jason, Chiron, Camille and I sat around the table on the porch of the Big House. I told them about my dream, while I talked even I felt uncomfortable. "Hmm, that must have been Artemis. And, I wonder who that boy could be." Chiron said. I shook my head, "I don't know."

We gathered our things and Argus was already in the car. Camille wore a Camp T-Shirt that was cut from her waist to a few inches below her chest so her belly showed. She also wore jean shorts and pink tennis shoes. I wore a regular Camp T-Shirt, camo shorts and the boots Percy had given me, my trusty sword on my back. Percy had corrected me about my measurements. My sword was three inches long not four. I told him I was never good at math anyways. Percy and Jason wore Camp T-Shirts and shorts, with sneakers. We were all each outfitted with big bags full of supplies and tents rolls strapped on, so we all looked like hikers.

Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Calypso, a Chinese dude and a dark skinned girl came to see us off. I asked Percy who they were and he told me Hazel and Frank. We said goodbye and went into the car with Argus. It was a while until we reached the city. There was tension in the air and I knew that everyone was uncomfortable. We said goodbye to Argus and took a taxi all the way to Illinois. We were asleep the whole ride. I wondered how the driver could drive that long without going to sleep. I guessed he had a lot of practice. We paid him two golden drachma and he drove off saying he was rich. We went walking through the city, our legs were tired once we reached the west border to Missouri. And to make it worse, we were attacked by Cyclopes by the time we reached to the center of Missouri. Camille had shrieked and hid behind a tree the whole fight; probably because of her history with them. We'd took another taxi to the west side of Missouri and decided to camp in a forest. I set up the tents while Percy and Jason got firewood. Camille had been reading a map to pinpoint our location. We said goodnight and we slept like babies. We woke in the morning, ate a breakfast of ambrosia and nectar, packed up and we were off again.

We finally crossed into Kansas after a long walk. We encountered a few Earthborn, sent to slow us down. They did. We fought them, but more just came up. One had knocked aside Camille and she took out her bow and shot it right between the eyes. I slashed once more and it finally ended. We ate lunch at Burger King and continued our journey. I saw a cat and I just had to follow it. Camille followed me, but the others were oblivious. It ran under a dumpster and I sighed. We were hopelessly lost. We walked together in an alleyway that led out to a road. There was a different alley connected to the one we were in. It T'd off into a dead end. A boy with black hair and brown eyes was being attacked by a Cyclops. The boy's jacket had been scorched and his red shirt had a skull design on it. His black jeans topped off his outfit. He held a celestial bronze sword in his hand. "Get ready to die, boy." The Cyclops said, "Wait, I smell something, the sea maybe?" The boy took that chance and slashed the monster to dust. I hadn't realized Camille had been hiding behind me until she put her hands on my shoulders, "Is he gone?" "Yes," I said. She came out from behind me. "Yo." I said, which startled the boy. He held out his sword, "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm Payton," I said, "And, this is Camille."

"Oh, ok." He sheathed his sword on his back, "I'm Felix, Felix Jordan."

"My last name is Williams," said Camille, "This boys last name is Drake." The boy chuckled at my last name. I glared at him. He flinched. "Don't patronize me." I said.

"Ok," he said, "You're very pretty." He said to Camille.

_Wait, _I thought, _Last name . . . . . I don't even know my brother's last name!_

"Thank you," Camille said, "But, we have business to attend to." She grabbed my hand like we were boyfriend and girlfriend and dragged me out of the alleyway.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Well, um, I, uh, I didn't want to befriend him." She said flustered.

"Hey!" the boy said, running out of the alley, "Can you help me?"

"Sure," I said.

"NO!" shouted Camille.

"Why?" I asked.

She brought me in close and whispered, "Because he's a son of Ares and children of Ares are bullies. I don't like bullies."

"How can you tell?"

"Trust me, I've spent enough time to see the resemblance: dark clothes, with touches of red, those dark eyes and that evil smile."

"Yo, have you seen a red holographic boar head floating above your head?" I asked.

"Yeah, it happened when I was thirteen, I'm fourteen now."

I went back to Camille, "We have to help him, he'll die if we leave him out here."

"Fine." She decided.

While we tried to find Percy and Jason, Camille tried to make sure Felix kept his distance. She put my arm around her neck, which I allowed. She walked away whenever he wanted to talk. And, she pretended he wasn't there. _Man, she must really hate bullies. _I thought. Finally, we found them. They were sitting at a café table looking sad, "-And, _still _we can't find them" said Percy.

Jason shot up looking bright and happy as ever, "There they are!"

Percy gasped then ran over and hugged us both, "Where have you guys been? And, who is your friend?"

"I'm Felix, son of Ares." He said. I actually had answered all the questions that Camille tried to avoid so now he knew what he was and why he was that.

"So he will join us on the quest?" asked Jason.

"Yes, yes he will." I said. Camille put her head on my shoulder. I patted it. "Never knew you guys could grow so close in thirty minutes," said Percy.

"It's possible," I said, "And, what are everyone's last names?"

Percy explained every one's last names and I finally felt calm.

We continued walking and I had realized Camille was actually sleepy. I had to give her a piggy-back ride all the way to the central forest area of Kansas. I lay her down gently and I collapsed to the ground. We set up camp quickly and Felix wanted to sleep in my tent because he didn't want to be beside the 'mean girl' and he thought Percy and Jason would have disagreed. I let him sleep in my tent with me.

Morning came and we ate breakfast, which was the same old ambrosia and nectar. We set off again on our journey with a new member to our team. It felt alright. I smiled and decided to enjoy the journey while it lasted, before we had to fight two giants and save Thalia. It was going to be a long quest.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter folks. I have all the OCs I need thanks to fangirlfor3ver and a few friends from class, I have another OC, which will be revealed next chapter. It is by SSJ5 Kiezen. Anyway Read and Review, I want to hear your thoughts on my story, give me ideas and help me improve it for your enjoyment. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Double Save

**Hello everyone, JBOSS1014 here with the third official chapter. Now, SSJ5Kiezen's OC wont be put into the story just yet but here is some minor information.**

Name: Chris Mason

Age: 13

Height: 5'5''

Son of Hecate

Brown Eyes

Ginger hair

Weight: 123 pounds

Average in physique

**I also have another OC by me:**

Name: Alexandria Coleman

Age:13

Daughter of Athena

Brown Eyes

Brown hair

Normal Weight: 109 pounds

Average in physique

**Now, on to the story.**

Chapter 3:

-Central Kansas-

-8:30 AM-

We walked on the sidewalk and continued our journey. Percy was talking to Jason about strategy. Camille was playing with her hair. Felix was kicking a pebble each time he took a step and I hung out at the back wandering what the fight would be like. "Oh yeah, Payton," called Percy.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I've been meaning to tell you, carrying your sword on your back is disgraceful to the Greek way of fighting."

"I don't care, Percy, it's more comfortable for me like this anyway. If I ran with it by my side, it would bump my hip, making it sore and causing pain. Plus, Zeus gave me an option."

"True."

We took a lunch break at the local forest to eat more ambrosia and nectar. And, something so horrible happened it wasn't funny. Polybotes decided to pay us a visit. He morphed out of the ground and made the plants around him die. He leaned on a tree and its bark started melting. "So, I've come to show you something, to make you hurry." He said. Percy drew his sword and we followed suit. Polybotes laughed. It was a horrible deep rumbling sound like rocks rumbling and being crushed at the same time. "Our fight is at the top of Mount Diablo, not here."

Surprisingly, they all sheath their swords. "Make it quick." Percy said.

"I will." Polybotes raised his hand and a mound of dirt rose out of the ground, it hardened and the surface was so smooth it looked like glass. The part facing us swirled and it showed Thalia tied on the wooden pole. She looked thinner and paler. Her hair was a mess and she was bleeding across her neck. The skin around the cut on her neck seemed to sizzle and it was a disgusting shade of green. She cried out in pain. "You poisoned her!" Percy shouted.

"She had water in her blood. Why not?"

"You will pay for this Polybotes!" Jason said coldly, his eyes full of hatred and anger.

"Ha! Good one!" Polybotes said as he sunk back into the ground and disappeared.

Up above, a storm brewed. Lightning crackled and rain started pouring. I didn't know if it was Percy, Jason or Zeus himself, but this was one heck of a storm. "Let's continue shall we." Jason said, still angry. We all reluctantly followed him, except Percy, he gladly led the way. In no time we were walking down the side of a highway and we came upon a sign that read: 'Welcome to Colorado!' We walked as far as we could without stopping. We came upon a forest after about ten hours of non-stop walking. I collapsed to the ground. By the time we set up camp it was 10:30 on this side of the country. We inhaled our dinner and went to bed, feeling as tired as ever. I'm sure my feet weren't the only ones that were sore.

We woke in the morning at about 7:30 and it was still raining. I decided to stay in my tent for a bit longer. After thirty more minutes everyone decided to come out. Percy and Jason had already finished their breakfast and were packing up their tents. After we had all finished our breakfast and packed up our tents, we set off again at about 8:00. We had hailed a cab and we were on our way to Utah at 100+ mph. In no time we were in Utah and we finally crossed into California after a good two hours of driving. We paid him one hundred dollars in mortal money, as Percy and the rest called it and we were off to San Francisco. We headed northwest along a road and there was no forest in sight so we ate lunch at Subway. We walked for about an hour until we saw Mount Diablo in the distance. We were so close. We continued walking and we came upon a railroad. As we were about to cross ten Earthborn shot out of the ground so fast all I saw were blurs. Percy had cut down most of them, but one hit me in the side with a spiked club and I flew a good 50 yards. I landed on the ground with a thud. The Earthborn that hit me morphed out of the ground in front of me. "Man, this is going to be fun!" he said before a sword came slashing through his body and he dissolved into mud. Standing in front of me with a celestial bronze sword in hand was Felix. He helped me up. He winced, "You should really heal that." He pointed to the large cut in my side. I started coughing blood and everybody rushed over. "Here," Camille said, giving me an ambrosia square. It tasted good even with the blood in my mouth. The cut closed up and the blood disappeared from my mouth and shirt. We continued to Mount Diablo.

A train came up and it stopped in front of us, which was weird. We approached carefully. The train's car opened fast and two hands came out and grabbed me. It was a Cyclops. Camille yelped beside me. Percy, Jason and Felix had jumped back out of the way. The train started moving. Percy chased after it, but it was too late. Before we were out of earshot, I shouted, "Go! Go on without us! We'll meet you there!" Percy nodded and stopped running. The car door slammed shut and we were engulfed in darkness. Two lanterns were lit. "The son of the sea god, eh. And his little girlfriend." A female voice said. Though it was almost male.

"You'll taste nice in our soup."

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

A figure came out from behind a crate. It was ten feet tall and smelled horrible. In the middle of its forehead lay one huge eye, "I'm Ma Gasket of course!" "You see, I used to have other assistants, my sons. But, they lost the last demigod meal, so I abandoned them and got new ones. These are my nephews, Garen and Steele." She pointed to the two figures holding us down. They were smaller than their aunt, about seven feet tall. They licked their lips while looking at us. "Not yet, boys."

"Aw! Come on, Ma! I want to taste this one!" He rubbed his huge fingers on Camille's head and she looked like she was ready to cry, "You're gonna taste good, the Aphrodite ones always taste good." He mumbled.

I tried to break free, but Cyclops hands seemed to be stronger than some rope. "This one's feisty, Ma!" said the one holding me down. "Yes, Garen, he smells like the sea. I haven't tasted some seafood in centuries." Ma Gasket replied.

I used my feet and kicked his wrists as hard as I could. He let go. "Ah! Ma, this one's getting away!" said Garen. I sliced of his hands off when he tried to grab me. "AAAAHHH!" Garen's hands melted into dirt but the mounds still stayed there on the metal floor, with no dirt to seep into I got up and killed Garen, then I jumped and slashed Steele. Steele didn't die but he was injured. Dirt seeped out of the cut on his chest like sand and it got all over Camille, she screamed. That startled Steele and I took that chance to kill him. "Ma Gasket, you're going to die!" said Camille.

"Ok," said Ma Gasket. She straightened up and walked over to me. I raised my sword to kill her, but she shook her head and backed away. "Charmspeak, that will be a problem." She lunged after Camille. "You die first!"

"No!" I shouted. I ran and jumped and stabbed Ma Gasket mid jump. She wailed in pain. It was a horrible sound. I stepped up to her and raised my sword.

"No! Not again!"

I slashed down and in an explosion of dirt, she was gone. I was grabbed by huge colossal hands, "You won't kill me again, demigod!" said Garen.

"What? But, how?" I said.

"We reform fast," said Steele, holding down Camille once again.

I saw Ma Gasket reforming in front of my very eyes. A swirling vortex of dirt slowly forming into the Ma Gasket that demigods all know and love. "You'll have to try harder than that," said Ma Gasket. I suddenly felt that we were near water. I focused all my energy on making it burst through the train and blow Ma Gasket and her nephews out of the train. I felt a tug in my gut and water burst through the door with so much force that everything went with it. Ma Gasket and her nephews and another person that I didn't want on the list, Camille had been blown out of the train car. I willed the water to bring her back and it obeyed. The water set her down beside me like a hand and it receded back into what looked like the Pacific Ocean. I watched as Ma Gasket and her nephews skipped like stones across the Pacific. I looked at the holes I just made through both walls. They were about twelve feet in diameter. I had guessed that the water looped to the other side of the train then blasted them out.

Suddenly, trees filled my eyesight and I knew we were now going inland. I looked over to Camille. She was soaking wet and staring at me. She sunk to her knees. "Why do I suddenly break down like that? Am I weak?"

"No," I said, "I understand your struggle-"

"NO! I don't want to be afraid. I don't want to use charmspeak to win. I don't want to become weak just because of some Cyclops! I want to be like you." She started crying. I comforted her with a hug. Her hair smelled like flowers even though she just got blasted with seawater. She hugged me back and put her head on my chest. "Come on," I said, "We have to get off the train."

"But, how?"

"Poseidon is the god of Earthquakes, right?"

"Yeah."

"I have an idea."

I walked to the edge of the train car and raised my arm. The ground started rumbling and the train abruptly stopped. Camille and I were thrown against the wall. I heard multiple slams as the other train cars slammed into this one because of the abrupt stop. We dizzily got out of the train car and started walking. I felt like using that power had drained my energy. We headed northeast toward the mountain range. I turned and looked at the wreckage before I continued. _Damn, _I thought. The train car I was in was sunken into a crater about ten meters wide. Random train cars were spread out around it and the front of the train had crashed into a tree. I ran to catch up with Camille before the tree nymphs came after me with acorn slingshots. It was silent for about five minutes then Camille spoke. "Do you think that I'm weak?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"What do you think of me then?"

"A friend."

"Just a friend? Not a strong friend or a determined friend?"

"Look, Camille, I think you can be strong. But, you are the one who decides that. Don't ask someone whether you are or can be. Just do it. I can't do it for you, you must do it yourself."

"But, I—"

"Yes you can Camille. I thought I wouldn't have to tell you."

She looked down in shame. I could see the confusion in her eyes. I had realized that her eye color changes depending on her mood. When she's happy, they're green, when she's sad, they're blue, when she's angry or annoyed they're red, when she's confused, they're purple. I'm sure there were more, but I hadn't spent enough time with her to find out. We walked for about ten minutes in silence and we stumbled up on a camp, a huge camp. I saw over forty tents, one was bigger than the rest. But what confused me the most was that they were all silver. I saw a small lake to the right and tall trees surrounded the clearing. I walked through the clearing and was shot in the leg with an arrow. I yelped and fell. "Payton!" Camille screamed. I heard another female voice say, "Demetria! We were going to tie him up!" I was held up and bounded, then thrown back on the ground, all done in a second. A girl knelt over me, she wore a silver jacket and black pants and had black hair. Her face was pretty and she had brown eyes. A bow and quiver was slung over her back. "Tell me _boy_, what are you doing here?" She said boy like it was the world's worst insult. I sat up and head-butted her. She receded. "How dare you!" I shot up and used both my bounded feet to kick her in the face. The other girls shot arrows after me and I dodged most of them. Some had hit me in my chest. I used another one to cut the rope that was bounding me. I started running but another arrow had reached my thigh. I fell while running and slid a few feet before stopping.

"Girls, stop!" a strong and powerful female voice said, "Phoebe and I will speak to him. In private."

The girl I kicked in the face walked into the big tent, the lady that had spoken gestured for me to go in. She gestured to Camille as well. We walked in.

"Lady Artemis! He kicked me in the face!"

"Well, you shot him multiple times and bounded him."

"So!"

Camille and I sat down. "I once was amused by your hatred for boys, but I now grow tired of it after hundreds of years with the hunters. I made you girls swear to avoid them, to avoid falling in love with them but not to hate them."

"You said to turn away to the company of men."

"Yes, but did I say to hate them?"

"No, but—"

"No buts."

"You said it yourself, you dislike men."

"I said I dislike men without a purpose. I respect men who have a good heart, like Percy Jackson."

While the argument was going on I whispered to Camille that she would probably have to use charmspeak on the girls. She said no and her eyes turned red. "Why are you angry?"

"I don't like using charmspeak. Plus, it doesn't have that much effect on gods."

"True."

"So," Artemis said. She had auburn hair and silver eyes. She wore a silver jacket and black pants like the girls. A silver bow and quiver slung over her back, "Who are you?"

"I am Payton Drake, son of Poseidon and brother of Percy Jackson, this is Camille, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Ah, I've heard of you on Olympus."

"I want to thank you for voting to let me live."

"All people deserve a chance."

"Will you help us with saving Thalia?" asked Camille, while painfully plucking the arrows out of my body.

"I was going to save my third lieutenant, Alexandria first. Thalia is being held by a lesser threat."

"A lesser threat?!" Camille and I said in unison, "Thalia is being held by two giants, Enceladus and Polybotes."

"What? I did not know this. "Alexandria is simply being held captive by Cyclopes," she glared at Phoebe and her gaze went to the ground, "Although, she is closer. I will go for Alexandria then go to Thalia." Camille flinched at the name of her most feared enemy. Artemis glanced at her as if analyzing her reaction.

"No, please, we won't be able to hold the giants off that long. Plus, you will have a stronger force with us on board to save Alexandria."

"I will contemplate on it."

We waited for five minutes for Artemis to think and I got annoyed. I got up and left, "You should have decided sooner, we're leaving."

"Wait!" Artemis said.

"I'm not waiting so you can decide whether or not to save your own lieutenant."

She looked at me with wide eyes like she couldn't believe I just said that.

We walked out of the forest and onto the nearest road. Camille and I hailed a cab and he took us to Mount Diablo. We paid him five dollars, and he drove off. We only had about twenty dollars left, but Percy had more. We met with the group near the summit. "Hey!" said Felix, "I was so worried. I wanted to save you guys, but Percy wouldn't allow it."

"Yeah," I said.

"So what happened?" asked Percy, while giving us ambrosia and nectar.

We told him about our encounter with Ma Gasket and the earthquake I caused. Then, I talked about my encounter with Artemis, and finished our food.

"I can't believe I never thought of my power over earth. Probably because of the whole Gaea thing, and, I can't believe Artemis did that."

"Yeah. We should hurry."

We ran to the summit of the mountain. Polybotes sat on a huge log that was dissolving and Enceladus was observing Thalia like a robot he had just finished building. I told Percy to attack Polybotes head on while I stab him in the back. Jason, Camille and Felix would go after Enceladus and try to untie Thalia from her bonds. I heard Percy shout while I ran behind the trees surrounding the clearing to behind Polybotes; and took off my supplies bag before I attacked. I was sure it wouldn't be helpful to me right now. "So you finally came," said Polybotes. Polybotes ran to Percy, while picking up his weapons, a trident and a net. I ran and stayed quiet behind Polybotes then, I jumped and stabbed him opposite of his heart with no doubt that I had punctured it. He bellowed and golden ichor flowed from the deep stab wound. It started closing up. "Fools, have you forgotten that you need a god's help to defeat a giant!"

I looked over to the others. Enceladus was down but Thalia had not been freed. Jason decided to help us with Polybotes. Jason raised his sword and a lightning bolt came crashing down on Polybotes's head. His hair caught on fire and I assumed all the basilisks in it had died. "No, my pets!" cried Polybotes. I sliced his ankle and he tumbled to the ground. He got up again. He took up Percy and Jason and threw them to the ground. A large crater spread about ten feet when they landed. They were now bleeding in many different places. "No!" cried Thalia, who struggled against her bonds. Felix ran back to my position. Camille had tried to help with Polybotes as well. Polybotes simply slammed her to the ground with his massive hand. "Come and get her, son of the Sea God!" taunted Polybotes, "Come and get her or I will turn the water in her blood to poison!" Under his hand's strength, Camille struggled and screamed. I looked to my left and Enceladus had gotten back up and picked up the wooden pole that Thalia was on. "Help, Payton!" she screamed. Percy and Jason were still unconscious. Felix stood beside me, his jacket had been lost in the fight. Right now, things seemed hopeless. I shouted in confusion. A hand was put on my shoulder and I turned to see Artemis. "We are here now, Payton. We accepted your offer," she said.

I gave her a meaningful look, "Thank you."

"Lets go kick some gigantic ass."

"Agreed."

Artemis grew in size, she became as tall as Polybotes. She hoisted me up and threw me towards his chest. She shot an arrow and I flew beside it all the way to his chest. I readied my sword and I impacted his chest, but he had deflected the arrow. "Not so fast." He said. He pulled me off his chest along with my sword and the wound closed up. He threw me as hard as he could and then he threw Camille after me. I landed somewhere downhill and a few milliseconds later, Camille crashed into me. We dug up most off the dirt in our collision course for about ten feet. Camille got back up and ran back towards the fight. I wasn't as lucky enough to have been cushioned. I was annoyed that she hadn't helped me up. I ran back towards the fight. Artemis was keeping Polybotes busy and she was doing a pretty good job. She stayed at a safe distance and shot giant arrows at him. Enceladus now had Camille in his other hand and Thalia was still struggling in the other one. "Choose, son of Poseidon, Choose!" said Enceladus. He was clenching his fists, in other words crushing Thalia and Camille. I suddenly remembered a line from the prophecy. '_The son of Poseidon will be laden with a choice, His love or his family, he will choose or run._' I didn't like Camille in that way, but I thought about if she loved me. Thalia was my cousin. I decided on my choice.

"I. . . . CHOOSE. . . . .BOTH!" I shouted. I jumped up as high as I could and brought my fist down to the ground with as much force as possible. The ground in front of me rumbled and cracked. The ground around Enceladus's feet cracked and his feet sunk into the ground. In surprise, he let go of Camille and Thalia. I took out my sword and jumped towards Thalia, I cut her free before we fell and pushed myself off the log. I flew towards Camille just in time to save her and as I landed I dropped them on the ground. The wind had helped me with their weight so I had managed to drop them as I fell to the ground. I rolled as I landed. Enceladus was stuck in the ground up to his waist, with his arms stuck in the ground as well. I ran to Artemis's aid but her hunters had it covered. They shot at him multiple times and he fell. He landed on a goat's mother. The young kid became angry and lowered his short but pointy horns. He stabbed Polybotes in the side and he bellowed in pain. The kid stabbed him over and over again until Polybotes ripped him in two. It wasn't a good sight. The kid had damaged Polybotes so badly that he couldn't get up. It reminded me of the prophecy line. '_The death of a kid will be reminded or hazed._' Artemis and a demigod hunter shot one last arrow at him and he slowly melted into the ground, "You will pay for this, all of you." Artemis shrunk back into human size and walked over to Enceladus. She called me over. "It's time to end this." She said. I nodded my agreement. I ran towards Enceladus. "No, wait!" he said. I raised my sword and at the last second Artemis shot an arrow. It pierced through his chest at the same time I stabbed him. He melted into the ground.

I walked over to Percy and Jason and the hunters were already nursing them back to health. They healed Thalia and gave her something to eat. Phoebe and some hunters walked over to me. "Um, we, uh, we wanted to say sorry for all the trouble we caused." She said.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for kicking you in the face."

"Yeah," she said, while holding out her hand. I shook it.

Artemis walked over to me and patted me on the back. "Not too bad. Still up to save Alexandria?"

"I'm not one to break my promises. Why don't we get going?"

"Not yet, Thalia, Percy and Jason must heal."

"Why? You got me, Camille and Felix."

"You are good, Who is Felix? And, Camille probably won't be of any use in this situation."

"Felix is that boy over there."

"Oh."

"And, you did analyze her. Wow, you're very sharp."

"I have to be, if I am to be a true huntress."

"Yeah. So, how long will it take your healers to—"

"Finished, Lady Artemis!" shouted one of her healers.

"Let's go then."

Artemis called on the wolves in the forest. I retrieved my backpack and joined her again. She summoned some huge wolves; and I'm talking horse huge. She summoned one for everyone. I didn't know where all these wolves came from, but I didn't care. I jumped on the one waiting for me. It had snow-white fur and sky blue eyes. Before we set off to save Alexandria, Artemis told us how to ride the wolves. Hold on to the neck and keep your legs still, then, when you're ready to go, signal it to the wolf. She also said they were Tachys Wolves, the word tachys in Greek means speedy. I whispered into the wolf's ear, "Go." And it set off so fast everything was a blur. I could feel its muscles moving and its breath. In about five seconds we had reached a small shack in the forest. "Here it is," Artemis said.

We all walked in and there was a flight of stairs going deeper underground. We went down in a line. When the stairs ended, it opened up into a cavern about the size of a rugby field. On, the far end was a cage. In it was a girl in a tattered silver jacket and black pants. She looked about my age. She had freckles across her nose. Her brown hair was dry and messy and her grey eyes seemed sad. But when she saw us, they were filled with hope. "Lady Artemis!" she said.

"Lady Artemis?" a deep and husky voice said. Twelve Cyclopes walked out of the shadows. "Ha, more like—"

That was all he got to say before the Hunters killed all of them in seconds. I ran the whole length of the cavern and freed Alexandria because more Cyclopes had come to keep the Hunters and my friends busy. I sliced off the lock and she fell on me. "Sorry, I haven't eaten in days." She said.

"It's alright."

I lifted her up on my back and she was surprisingly light, which wasn't a good sign. I ran back across and I had to double task with fighting and keeping Alexandria on my back. "Bring her to the camp and nurse her back to health! You know where it is," said Artemis.

I shot up the stairs and burst through the door. When I looked up I saw the same wolf that had carried me. It growled with urgency. "I know, I know," I said.

I hoisted Alexandria on it and I jumped on. We shot off and a second later we were at the Hunters camp. I jumped off and Alexandria led me to the infirmary tent. I fed her ambrosia and nectar and she was able to stand. I asked her what they did to her and she told me what happened. The Cyclopes had kidnapped her and molested her. I asked her if they did anything else. She shook her head. I knew this girl would end up like Camille. I comforted her with a hug. I thought she would've karate kicked me to the Underworld, but she hugged me back and cried on my chest. I put my hand on her head. "Hey, you're alright now. I know it must have been horrible, but I promise to you. If you or Artemis and your hunters ever need help, I will be there." I said.

She smiled at me. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Payton, Payton Drake, son of Posiedon."

"I'm Alexandria, Alexandria Coleman, daughter of Athena. I'm going to ask Artemis if I can join camp."

"Whoa, you sure she will let you?"

"Yes."

"Why do you want to go all of a sudden?"

"I've actually been wanting this for about a week before I got captured. I want to live a life _full _of adventure. It just feels like being a hunter isn't my cup of tea."

I felt like there was something else, another reason she wanted to come to Camp Half-Blood.

Artemis came bursting in, followed by all the Hunters. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm alright, thanks to Payton."

"Don't thank him!" said Phoebe.

"Be quiet, Phoebe. This boy has now earned my permanent respect." Artemis said.

Alexandria told them exactly what she told me. "They deserve to rot in the depths of Tartarus forever!" Artemis said coldly, "How dare they molest a maiden. HOW DARE THEY!"

"Calm down, Lady Artemis," said Phoebe.

"NO!"

"Lady Artemis, I have something to ask of you."

"Yes?" Artemis said more calmly. It amazed me how calming down that quickly was possible.

"May I go to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Then you may go. But, know this: You will not be allowed back into the hunt."

Alexandria thought for a moment.

"I'm sure about it."

"Ok, pack your things and leave with the others."

Artemis followed Alexandria and I out of the tent.

"People of Camp Half-Blood, I have a gift for you."

Artemis gave Percy, Jason, Camille, Felix and me the mark of a new moon, a crescent moon. She touched our forearms and the mark just appeared there. "This will allow you to talk to any animal of the forest, and it has enhanced your hunting skills," said Artemis, " It is a gift for your bravery. I also have another thing." Artemis stepped aside and six Tachys Wolves appeared. "You do not choose the wolf, the wolf will choose you." Artemis said.

A familiar white-furred, sky blue-eyed wolf came up to me.

"What will you name it?" asked Artemis.

"What gender?" I asked. I didn't want to say 'it' because it might have offended the wolf.

"Female," said Artemis.

"Mitera." I said immediately. It just came to me, like the wolf had put it in my mind.

"Good choice, Greek for Mother."

"Mother?"

"Yes."

I was happy with my wolf; and, she seemed to be happy as well.

Percy had received a black wolf with green eyes, and he named him Charles. A weird name for a wolf. Jason had received a brown wolf with deep red eyes, and he named him, Avalon. Camille had received a fox-colored wolf with dark blue eyes, she had named her Sofia. Felix got a black wolf with red eyes, he named him Zane. Alexandria already had a wolf. It had brown fur and golden-colored eyes. Her name was Azriella.

"There is a little perk to these wolves." Artemis said.

"What is that perk?" asked Jason.

"Your wolves can turn into mortals."

"_What?_" we all said in unison.

"See for yourself."

We watched in awe as our wolves transformed into human beings. They all wore skintight suits that were the color of their fur. Mitera's hair was white and long, it was also very curly. Her skin was a slight tan and her eyes were sky blue. Charles's skin was chocolate brown and his hair was black and curly. He would've looked like a Native African except for those green eyes that seemed to glow. Avalon's skin was the perfect tan. His straight brown hair complemented his deep red eyes. Sofia had short, straight fox fur-colored hair. Her light tan skin and dark blue eyes seemed to contrast her hair. Azriella's olive skin and long, straight, brown hair seemed to compliment her golden-colored eyes. They all seemed college age; and their bodies were perfect in physique. Probably, because of their wolf counterparts.

"Oh, they've been around for more than just 'college age' years." Artemis said, as if reading my mind, "You should probably get going. Chiron will be worried. But, before you go, take another wolf. My brother's son has been located, a regular demigod. He asked me personally to give him one."

A golden-furred wolf walked out of the forest. His red eyes seemed to be analyzing us as the wolf walked forward.

"He is male," said Artemis, "And, no, I cannot read your mind. Sometimes even the wisest of gods have to assume."

I would remember those words; and, I was sure one day I would need them.

We said our good-byes and our wolves turned back into 'wolf form'. We jumped on, which took more power than usual because they were as tall as horses. We set off back to Camp Half-Blood, with two new members and an extra Tachys Wolf with us. Also, keeping in mind that we had the power to speak to any animal of the forest. I looked at my new crescent moon tattoo on my right forearm. I had to admit it looked pretty cool.

Hours passed before we got back to New York. By the time we got back it was nighttime. No doubt that the campers would be eating dinner right now. We crashed the dinner with the sudden stop of seven Tachys Wolves. We were now at the center of the Mess Hall. There was a few clattering of forks to the plates in surprise. Then, the whole camp cheered, excluding the Ares cabin, of course. They were too busy cursing that we were alive. Chiron walked over with a smile on his face. He couldn't really see us, because if he tried, he'd be staring at the face of an oversized wolf. I slid off. Mitera transformed into a human and shocked the anger out of the Ares cabin. Now, that was an admirable feat. The cheering continued. Chiron didn't look surprised. He patted me on the back, "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back."

Chiron quieted down the campers. "Today, we have all our quest members and more demigods with us!" he said with much enthusiasm, "We will burn their shrouds tonight with pleasure, instead of grief! Show your happiness, my campers!"

The campers shouted so loud, I could feel my eardrums vibrating. The wolves turned into human form and covered their ears. It must have been torture for them. After minutes of shouting and cheering, we moved on to the campfire to burn the shrouds. Percy's and I shared the same shroud, a silky sea green background with a trident in the middle. It erupted in the twenty-foot tall golden fire and burned with a sea green fire. Jason's shroud had a sky blue background with a lightning streak going down the middle. It burned with a blue fire. Camille's shroud had a purple background with a dove on it. It burned with a purple fire. We had half an hour left until lights out. So Camille had decided to bring me to the beach.

She stopped me when we reached the shore. "Payton, I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I really like you."

I sighed, "I know."

"Really?" she said nervously, "For how long?"

"Since the fight. I'm sorry for not telling y—"

"Shh, Payton, it's alright. I just wanted to tell you."

The truth is I was actually confused. I didn't know if I loved her or not. I decided my answer, "The truth is, Camille, I really like you t—"

She suddenly kissed me. Her lips were warm and soft. She pulled away. "I'm sorry, I just—"

"No it's fine." I could feel myself blushing. It felt so right somehow. The image of me and Camille together. I kissed her again. We deepened the kiss. It lasted long. It felt so good to feel her lips against mine. She was my first kiss. Suddenly, Camille started glowing. "Wha—" She suddenly glowed brighter, too bright to look at. I turned and waited until the light died down. I looked back at Camille and was stunned out of my shoes. She was drop dead gorgeous. She had make up on, not too much, not too little. It was just the right amount. Her red lips seemed even better to kiss now and the dark eyeliner contrasted her bright green eyes in the best way. She now wore an elegant one-strap gown. It was bright green so it matched her shoes and her eyes. The silk glittered in the moonlight. Her shoes were simple, green one-inch heels. Her bosy became more curvaceous, if that was possible. But, what change was the best, was her skin. It wasn't pale anymore. It was the most perfect tan I'd ever seen. She gasped when she looked down. "Oh my gods! Aphrodite gave me her blessing!" Suddenly I remembered a line from the prophecy: '_The daughter of Love will be gifted and praised.'_

We walked back to the cabin area. When everyone saw her they gasped. "Oh my gods!" Piper said excitedly. "I know right?!" Camille said, equally excited. They ran off together into their cabin. I started walking to the showers to bathe. I smelled my underarm. _Man, I need to bathe,_ I thought. Leo came walking up, "So, what were you guys doing back there?"

"Kissing."

Leo stopped walking. He stood there shocked. He gave me this look like: 'How could you ruin my fun of teasing you by telling me the truth.'

I bathed after everyone else had gone. The water was cold, but I didn't care. I walked into the Poseidon cabin, only for the second time in my life. Percy was sitting on his bunk. Fiddling with his pen. Riptide, he called it, or _Anaklusmos_. By the time I had climbed to top bunk, the horn sounded for curfew. "Night, bro," said Percy.

"Night, bro," I said back.

He turned off the light and we went to sleep.

I had another dream tonight, but it wasn't that bad.

A boy with red orange hair stood in a forest running from three Earthborn. More joined the group, so he was being chased by five now, six, now seven. He turned and slashed and killed three Earthborn in one go with a celestial bronze, one and a half foot dagger. He had a backpack on and headphones around his neck. Both were decorated with the image off the sun. He jumped over creeks and summersaulted over large rocks. He slid into a cave out of sight, and the Earthborn didn't seem to notice. They just kept running past the cave and deeper into the forest. The boy sighed with relief. He would be safe . . . . for now.

**Hey, guys this is the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed another dosage of my sexy stories. Man, don't you love inside jokes. Anyway, see you soon! I'll be back with the next chapter soon. –JBOSS1014**


	4. A Cryptid and Three Kisses

**Yo, JBOSS1014 here, with the fourth official chapter! Aren't you guys excited? SSJ5 Kiezen's OC will be in this chapter. But, mostly other stuff. You guys should check out his PJO story. I really want to apologize for the long wait. From summer, I was a volunteer at a children's camp. And, then I went to aviation camp, and ninth grade has been hard so far. Especially because of my country's education system, trust me, you guys over there in America have it easy. Anyway, I'm very sorry to my fans. There is a new character that I have for you guys. Her name is Ariselle. This isn't an original character from me. It was actually a drawing done by yuchenghong on Deviant Art. I changed the first letter of her name from an E to an A and in the drawing she's much older. You should check him/her out. (Doesn't show gender.) Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 4:

-Training Arena-

-10:05 AM-

I walked to the training arena thinking about last night. Camille had kissed me on the beach, then, she had gotten the blessing of Aphrodite. I continued to the arena wondering what would happen next to continue our relationship. I honestly didn't know. I also noticed that some of the other Aphrodite girls were eyeing me. It made me kind of self-conscious. I was so deep in thought that I bumped into Percy. "Here to train?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's go then."

I drew Savior, my trusty celestial bronze sword that had helped me kill the giant Enceladus. Percy and I hadn't put on armor, so I was guessing that this was very serious training. Come to think of it, we hadn't brought any armor on the quest.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

He lunged at me with incredible speed. I tried my best to block, but Percy had already disarmed me and had his sword at my throat. "Let's go again," he said.

The second time, I was ready. He lunged at me and I parried with an upward slash, but Percy was an expert. He blocked and pushed my sword low, then, as fast as a cobra strike, he slashed my chest. I clutched my shirt and panted. I felt dizzy, looking at my own blood. I went full speed with my strikes. I slashed, parried, dodged, stabbed and did three-sixty spins, but Percy had blocked all of them. With one simple kick, he had made me crash to the ground. He held his sword to my neck.

"Your good for a beginner, Payton, but you'll have to do better if you want to beat me."

"I know."

"Let's go again."

We started sparring again, multiple times. Percy had defeated me in all of them except one. I won in the twenty-first sparring. Although, I had a feeling that Percy had given me that win. Chiron came running in, or should I say galloping. Either way, he had sent us on a quest to get the son of Apollo that Artemis had told us about. He told us it was a simple demigod quest, to save the son Of Apollo. He was located in New York City. Apparently, the Earthborn had found him and chased him out into the streets.

Percy brought me to the Pegasus stables. He opened a stable gate and hopped on a black Pegasus.

"This is Blackjack." He said.

_Thanks for finally introducing me, boss! You forgot to add me to the tour! _I heard a voice say. I glared at the Pegasus. _Yo, boss, I don't think your bro likes me!_

"So it is you." I said.

"Yes, you can hear them talk, because Poseidon, our dad, is also the god of all horses. You'll be taking Oreo." Percy pointed to a black Pegasus with a thick white line going from his head to his tail.

_Yo, boss! _Oreo said, _I hope you don't wanna eat me!_

"No, no, Oreo. I like you. You're a good horse."

"Get on, Payton, no time for chit-chat."

"You're right."

I opened the stable gate and hopped on Oreo. Percy and I shot into the sky. It wasn't long until we were above the city. Percy had told me to lay low, because he didn't know what the mortals saw through the Mist. I didn't know about the Mist until then. He told me it was the magic veil that obscured mortal vision. It actually wasn't hard spotting the son of Apollo. It was easy with his ginger hair and all. He was the only one in the crowd of people. He dashed into an alleyway, a dead end one. He was cornered. The alley was perfect not to alert the mortals. We landed in front of the Earthborn.

We scared the crap out of the Earthborn and the son of Apollo. Well, Oreo and Blackjack had crushed some of the Earthborn. We slid off their backs and immediately drew our swords and destroyed the Earthborn, and the ground was concrete, so no reforming. I jogged over to the son of Apollo. He immediately introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Chris Mason, son of Apollo!"

"Well, you're elated, I'm Payton Drake, son of Poseidon and that's my brother Percy Jackson, also a son of Poseidon."

"Cool! Watch out!"

I didn't care if he wasn't trustworthy or not, I dived for safety. Right where I was standing a Cyclops had cracked the pavement with his club. He walked towards Chris. Percy stabbed him in the back and with a painful shout he exploded into monster dust.

"Thanks!" said Percy.

"No, thank you. Those things chased me for weeks. For a while I didn't know why or what they wanted from me. I was scared. "My- my mother . . . . ." Chris's voice broke and he started to cry. He regained his composure.

"What happened to your mother?" I asked him.

"She- she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"She was driving me to Camp Half-Blood, but those things came and flipped the car. She died in the accident. I was chased all the way from Miami."

"From Miami?!"

"An inconvenient place to live for a demigod." Percy added.

I thought it was amazing that he had survived on his own.

"My father tried his best to help, he gave me a bow disguised as headphones and a quiver disguised as a backpack. My mother had given me a shining bronze knife before she died."

"That's good, let's go before anymore of them come."

"Yeah."

We got on the pegasi and rode back to camp. When we reached near the stables, I instantly jumped off.

"Hey, wait!" shouted Percy.

"Why?"

He jumped off, when Blackjack landed, "Pegasi move at extreme speeds. If you broke something, It wouldn't have been pretty."

"Hey, c'mon, I rolled."

"Alright, whatever, let's just get Chris to Chiron."

We went to the Big House and officially made Chris a camper. Percy and I gave him the tour of camp, He was introduced to his Tachys Wolf. He was so excited that he seemed to be glowing. He named him Kinesis. Cool name, I guess. We completed the tour and left him in the hands of Will Solace, the Apollo cabin counselor.

It was about twelve o' clock now. We walked toward the training arena for a collaboration session with the Ares cabin. It was dramatically interrupted when a U.F.O. came flying through the camp shields. That meant it wasn't a monster. That's good.

Clarisse shouted, "It's a cryptid! Kill it!"

Immediately an Ares camper threw a sword without a second thought.

"NO!" shouted Percy, but it was too late. The sword had already cut off her left wing and I jumped desperately to catch her. Luckily, I made it in time and I had caught her. She was different from other, um, creatures. Her hair was long and had a red tint. Her eyes were blue and her complexion was like the color peach. She looked a year or so older than me and she was crying. She had one wing, where the other one was supposed to be there was a red mess of blood. The forcefully severed wing was lying on the ground beside her.

"Please!" she said painfully, "I—I need to get to Percy."

Clarisse came forward and raised her spear, "Get out of the way, punk!"

Percy ran in and punched her to the ground, "What's wrong with you!"

Clarisse slowly got up, "This is not your concern, fish face!"

Percy punched her to the ground once more, " You bet it is!"

She sprung up, "Why you little!"

Percy punched her down one more time, "Not this time Clarisse. You hurt an innocent creature. This time, you stay down."

He walked toward us. He knelt down to the cryptid, "Are you alright?"

She nodded weakly.

"Come with me," said Percy.

Percy scooped her out of my arms and brought her to the infirmary. I had nothing better to do, so I followed them. Along the way, I noticed the new cryptid blood stain on my shirt. To be honest, I had no freakin' idea what a cryptid was. We entered the infirmary and Chiron was standing beside a bed.

"The Ares campers did this, I presume?"

"Yeah, her breathing is getting really shallow."

"Lay her down here."

Percy lay her down on the bed nearest to the window, the one I woke up on when I first came to camp. He fed her nectar and ambrosia. Meaning she was a half-blood? I don't know. She sat up slowly, her wing so big it stretched out halfway across the room.

"I need Percy Jackson."

"Right here."

"Good, your brother, where is he?"

"Right in front of you."

"Well, thank you for saving me, but there are more pressing matters. Your father would like to see you, both of you. He sent me here because the Olympians were discussing a prophecy, an old forgotten one."

"May I ask what a cryptid is?" I asked.

"Yes, you may. Cryptids are the daughters of the messenger god Hermes. He discarded us many years ago because our kind stole from Ares. We stole his war helm to use it to overthrow the gods. That's why the Ares campers hate our kind."

"But, how do you look so young?"

"I am a new breed of cryptids. A good breed. You see, we are creatures without a mother. We were made from the very essence of Hermes. The previous cryptids, now called the Betrayers, were made from Hermes' more violent and mischievous essence. My breed of cryptids was made from Hermes' more gentle and kind essence. But alas there are only three of us. Before, there were many."

"So, how old are you? And, what's your name?"

"My name is Ariselle and I'm fourteen. Also, because we are made from just his essence, we are not immortal. I am sure that is enough information for you. Let us continue our previous conversation."

"Ok."

"This prophecy is a most baffling one. I could tell you, but I'd rather the Olympians tell you themselves. Payton, be ready, these gods will examine you like you are a new pet that they want to buy."

"Ok."

"Chiron," said Percy, "Tell Annabeth the situation."

"I will."

Ariselle grabbed onto us and in an instant we were in front of these giant doors. They were so huge that they took up almost all of my vision range.

"The throne room," said Percy.

"Yes, you may enter at your own leisure, I will tell them you are here."

I ran towards the doors, "Don't bother."

"Payton, wait!"

I stopped.

"Don't barge in like that. Let Ariselle tell them first."

"Fine." I complained.

Ariselle teleported into the throne room and in about fifteen seconds she was beside us again. She gestured toward the doors. Percy, Ariselle and I walked into the throne room. The first thing that hit me was the light. It was so bright that it was like a giant car light in the face. I foolishly kept walking and bumped into something soft, smooth and warm, like it was human skin. I rubbed my hands against it to get a feel of what it was. My vision finally cleared and it looked like a giant leg. Oh crap.

I slowly looked up and found a smiling face instead of an angry one. On the throne was a beautiful woman, her hair and eye color constantly changing. She was wearing a blue dress that stopped below her knees. And, to top it off, she was HUGE.

"Aphrodite," I guessed, "S-sorry." I backed away flustered.

"Oh, it's fine, skin-ship is one step to becoming a couple. Not saying I love you, I just don't want to be cranky like Zeus."

"Watch your tongue, Aphrodite!" said Hera.

"Oh, please!"

"ENOUGH!" commanded Zeus. It immediately got quiet.

"Poseidon, take your youngest and be off, this is not something for his ears."

A man wearing a Hawaiian shirt, khaki Bermuda shorts and Birkenstock sandals shrunk down to human size and walked towards me. He addressed Percy first, "I know what you want to know, but I must speak with your brother first."

"I want Payton to know as well, dad." Percy replied.

"I will tell him when it is time for our talk, it won't hurt for him to be in the conversation as well."

"I guess not."

He nodded towards Ariselle and then acknowledged me, "Come, we must leave now."

I was a little bit annoyed that he didn't say hi or hello, or address me as his son. Just some lousy 'Come, we must leave now.' I still didn't want to argue with a god, so I followed my father outside. We were now outside the throne room, my father, Ariselle and I. There was a moment of silence and then Poseidon, my dad spoke.

"Payton, you may have been waiting for this, so, hello."

"Oh, hey dad." It felt awkward, because I was kinda too late to say it.

"You don't seem angry or confused that I didn't say hello before."

"Because, I don't really care about being acknowledged . . . . by you or any god."

My father raised an eyebrow at the statement, "Hmm, you are much like Percy."

"How?"

"You don't care who you are speaking to. To you and Percy, respect and trust has to be earned, god or not."

"Well awesome, I'm like Percy!"

Poseidon laughed, "You certainly are like him."

I looked over and saw Ariselle rubbing what was left of her severed wing.

"It still hurts?"

"A little, but don't worry about me," she smiled.

I smiled and examined her clothing. I didn't really get the chance to at the time of the incident. I was like, 'OH SHIT! A GIRL FALLING FROM THE SKY?!'

She was wearing a Greek dress with golden laces around the waist. It had an open back for her wings, or wing I should say and on her feet were Greek sandals.

We stood in silence for a few minutes as we waited for Percy. He walked out with a very grim look on his face. He also seemed pale and he was sweating.

"I take it that you don't like the news."

Percy sank to his knees and put his hands on his head, "Why? Why must this be how my life turned out? Can't there be any good prophecies?"

"Think about good things, Percy." Poseidon said, "That's how I was able to still be sane after that prophecy." Poseidon lowered his head, "One of my own sons . . . . ."

"What about us?" I asked.

"Percy will tell you when he thinks your ready."

"Thanks for the help, dad!"

"Yes, I'll be over there when you're ready for the talk," he gestured to a near bench.

"Ariselle, you know what we talked about in the throne room?" asked Percy.

She nodded.

"Good."

"I don't think that's the right word." She said.

Percy sighed, "You're right."

"Can't you tell me?"

"Not yet, Payton."

"Oh." I kind of understood why he couldn't tell me. He didn't want to risk making me chicken out of the quest. Even though I wouldn't.

"I don't know about that, Payton," said Ariselle.

I jumped back, "How did you . . . . .?"

"I can read minds, it's a gift from Hermes. He was banned from doing it, but us good cryptids can use it. It's a power called 'Thought Theft'."

"Catchy." I said regaining my composure.

"We can read all minds that have not been trained to guard against our power, except for the ones we romantically love."

"Fascinating," said Percy, "Well, we better talk to our dad now."

"Ok, I'll wait here."

Percy and I walked over to Poseidon.

"I see you already accept him as your brother."

"Of course, but how could you tell?"

"I heard you use the words _we _and _our _when you were addressing Ariselle."

"Oh." Percy blushed.

"Now, regardless, I know you still wonder how I could betray your mother's love like that; and have sex with another mortal female."

Percy instantly looked serious, "Yes."

"Your mother asked me a very valid question: 'Why do you stay with me only?' My reply you ask? My reply was: 'Because I love you and only you.' She immediately said: 'Well, I think you should find another woman, and share your love with her as well. Your love has touched me. Now let it touch someone else.'."

"I knew that she was the most selfless person I have ever met. I obeyed her wish and then came Payton, born to a woman that was given a blessing from Athena herself."

"What?!"

"Payton's mother was given the blessing and so was Payton according to tradition. Both of you now have that blessing, except Percy has the blessing of all the gods, excluding Ares."

My father looked and sounded serious all throughout the talk. I understood why Percy wanted to know why Poseidon had courted another mortal, my mother; but now I understood how I understood all of this, because of Athena.

"How did my mother get this blessing?"

"She was a wise woman. She understood how and why everything came to be. She knew this by studying Greek mythology. She was so wise that Athena gave her the blessing in person, she was so wise that she understood everything and everyone. She was so wise that she even understood how she understood all of that information. Athena gave her the blessing knowing full well that I was going to court her; and she knew that you would be born. The reason I loved Payton's mother was because of her wisdom, a wisdom that I could never achieve without the help of her or Athena."

"That is . . . . . somewhat understandable."

My father chuckled, "Yet, you still have my wisecracking sense of humor. Well, Percy, now you know." He stood.

"Yes I do, thank you."

"No, thank you for not wanting to punch my guts."

Percy smiled, "Well, see you later dad."

My father smiled back, "See you both later."

My father walked back in the throne room.

"A while ago, he thought the word: 'hopefully' at the end of his last sentence, before he walked into the throne room," said Ariselle.

"Can't blame him," said Percy.

"Let's go." Ariselle teleported us back to camp.

Once we arrived, I walked out of the Big House to get some fresh air, the air on Olympus was so thin. I drew my sword from the sheath that was strapped across my back. I examined it. I touched the edge and dragged my finger across it, I watched as my blood ran down to the tip of the blade. It was so sharp, not a sharpness a mortal could bless upon a sword. I got up, sheathed my sword and went back to the arena to join in on my incomplete training session with the Ares campers. I walked onto the rough ground of the arena and asked a young male Ares camper to spar with me.

I drew Savior, my celestial bronze sword and he drew his sword. He lunged immediately, I slashed upward to block his downward strike, I used an unorthodox method of fighting. I used a low sliding kick that I learned in my karate classes that my mother used to make me take. Now I knew why she did, to give me the advantage in a fight, obviously. I was a purple belt when I stopped, more than enough experience for me. I kicked him in the chest and jumped forward, he surprisingly slashed me in my chest before I could hurt him, meaning karate wasn't enough to beat an experienced swordsman.

So I did combos. I slashed then kicked then punched then did a double roundhouse and finally a slash.

"Oh, I see you know karate," the boy said.

"Yeah."

"I do to, it was a new class added right after the war ended, our instructor is on leave right now, 'cause she's pregnant."

_A female instructor, that's very rare these days._

"So that means—"

" –Every camper knows karate." I completed his sentence.

"Yeah, and I'm a blue belt."

I smirked. I was one belt ahead of him.

"Alright," I said, "Let's put down our swords and put up our fists."

"Agreed."

We sheathed our swords and took them off our person.

"Hajime!" I said, which means 'begin' in Japanese.

I threw a punch and he blocked. I did a triple roundhouse and did a hand stand kick when I landed, he flew back. I rushed forward with my head low and did a high jump kick, he blocked and did a double roundhouse, which connected with my side and stomach. I sidestepped and went behind him, He quickly turned; and because of that he had momentum. He kicked. The speed and momentum of the turn added a lot of power. I blocked, but the power of the kick sent me sprawling.

I got furious and unleashed all of the moves that were in my _Kyu. _I rushed forward and did a triple roundhouse kick with a frontflip kick added. I did one roundhouse kick and did a low sweep kick, he fell. With the speed that I did that, he didn't even have time to block. He rushed forward and tried to punch. I ducked, sprang forward and punched him in the gut really hard. He coughed up blood. I turned and while he was hunched over, I kicked him down. I did a finger strike to his throat and he coughed even more. I punched him in the gut and he conceded.

He got up and coughed. Then, he spoke, "You're really good, you must be a belt ahead of me."

"Yeah," I smiled, "I am."

"Well, I'll be off to the infirmary."

"Yeah."

I walked away, picked up my sword and walked out of the arena. People seemed to have been watching the fight, because they were eyeing me when I walked out of the arena. I walked to my next class, art, the last class of the day. I was walking to the open air Arts and Crafts place, then I bumped into Camille.

"Hey," I said.

She blushed, "Hey."

"You know," I put my hands on my neck, "I was wondering if we could co on a date tonight."

"Where?"

"Just a walk on the beach."

"What would we talk about?"

"Anything." She may have been confused by my straightforwardness, but I was really nervous.

"Ok, I'll meet you by the canoe lake."

"Ok, and just to confirm it, "I love you."

She blushed, "I love you too."

I walked to the Arts and Crafts room and by the end of the class, I made a sculpture of a wing, somehow, way easier than a body sculpture.

I rushed through dinner, excited for the date with Camille. The god I shared my food with was Poseidon, I would always share it with him.

After dinner, I walked to the canoe lake, with a smile on my face.

I saw Camille sitting by the edge and skipping stones.

"Hey, Camille," I said.

"Hey."

"You ready?"

"Yeah." She brushed off her shorts and walked towards me.

We walked towards the beach, saying nothing, though I suddenly remembered that we only had thirty minutes until curfew.

"So, um, how long have you been to camp?"

"Two years." She rubbed her hands together nervously.

I grabbed her hand, "Hey, don't be nervous."

"Thanks. You know when I saw you at the arena, I didn't think that we would progress into a couple."

"Really, not surprising."

"I thought you would be another camper that would be awesome. Someone greater than me."

"Don't place yourself below everyone else."

"I'm not afraid to fight, but I feel like everyone else is better than me."

"No, I've seen what you can do, you're amazing!"

"But, I—"

I kissed her.

"How do you feel now?"

She blushed, "Better."

"Can we, uh, . . . . ." She seemed flustered.

"What?"

" . . . . kiss again?"

I kissed her again. I was about to pull away, but she wrapped her arms around me and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her warm embrace, her heart beating against mine. We pulled away our lips, but we still embraced each other. We looked into each others eyes. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope, mostly a cheerful shade of green but I saw flashes of red, yellow, sky blue and purple. Her face was so beautiful, I couldn't comprehend it.

"I really love you." She said, "I was confused before, like I didn't know whether I did or not."

"I love you too, I don't know when I realized it, but I really, really do."

"It's funny how we can say it like that in front of each other already."

"I guess so."

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

She kissed me again.

"Wanna be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Duh."

We shared a quick laugh together.

That's one thing that I wouldn't have to worry about anymore.

"Let's go, shall we?

"Yeah."

We walked hand in hand together towards our cabins.

We said goodbye as we walked to our separate cabins.

I found Percy lying in his bed, reading a novel, on its cover read: The Three Musketeers.

"Didn't realize you were the type that read books."

"Something Annabeth gave me to read; but there are some really good sword fighting techniques in this!"

"Ok, can you give me some love advice?"

"Camille?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you guys are a pair of fairytale lovers. Getting together after a week and a half, that's something you would only see in Disney movies, but it seems you two are a unique duo. So, just trust in her, I guess and naturally she'll trust in you."

"Well, I can't argue with that."

"Yeah, go take your shower. I just changed those sheets and I don't want any dirt on them."

I walked out of the cabin and Percy mumbled something about Piper rubbing off on him. I took a quick shower and the water was cold but I didn't care. I changed into a white shirt and my grey boxers and walked into the cabin. The horn sounded and it was time for sleep. Percy put a bookmark on page 127 and put the book on his nightstand.

"Night bro."

"Night bro."

He turned off the light and we went to sleep.

I was hoping I could sleep soundly tonight but guess not.

I dreamt I was in a void, I could see nothing but blackness. A voice spoke.

"You child, will be my savior."

It was a strong, female voice, like a proud warrior that would never give up, no matter what.

"You must come past where the richest one rules, and past where my bane is embodied; and then you must come to my land, my _chaotic _land."

I walked toward where the source of the voice was coming from and suddenly two large white, bright lights burst into my dreamscape like an explosion. They looked like eyeballs. Then, and entire face appeared before me. The face was female. It had high cheek bones and large lips. One lip was big enough to reach my knee. The nose was round and the bridge was a straight line. The eyes were white and seemed to be giving off heat.

"I am Chaos." The face said, "The first primordial being. Do not dare call me a god, but I must ask you a favor. Save me."

The dream ended there.

**Fin . . . . . For Now O_o**

**Wasn't that great? Please, review, favorite and follow.** **I'd love to know what you think. I'd like to continue this series to very long lengths, many quests and many chapters to give. I honestly want this to be a very popular story. So, if you really liked it, please tell your friends on Fanfiction about it. Love you guys, PEACE!**

_**Kyu-**__**a numbered grade of the less advanced level of proficiency in judo, karate, and other martial arts.**_


	5. The Prophecy

**Hello, JBOSS1014 here with a new chapter. Sorry I couldn't fulfill your wishes to update soon, but, my work has been very hectic lately and I couldn't update or even start the intro to the next chapter. So, now that my work has toned down, I can update again! YAAAYY! So, now that you've read my apology. . . . On with the story!**

-Poseidon Cabin-

-7:30AM-

I got up and rubbed my eyes. That dream I had last night really spooked me. _Chaos, huh. _It was a real head-banger how someone so powerful could get captured, and how she could expect _me_, a thirteen-year-old son of Poseidon, who just got into the business of monster slaying, to save _her, _the first primordial being who basically created everything. I brushed my teeth and changed into my camp clothes. I also wandered why Percy's alarm didn't go of, and where he was.

I walked towards the Big House where I was planning to tell Chiron the news. Percy was already speaking to them about a dream.

"Chaos asked me to save her," said Percy.

"That's the same dream I had last night!"

"I've never seen multiple demigods have the same dream," said Chiron, "It's fascinating."

"Yes, very," Dionysus added.

"That means it is urgent."

"Percy, you must tell your brother the prophecy. Given by the Fates themselves."

"Ok, but, no one else must hear."

We walked inside the Big House into the living room, where no one could here us from outside.

"Listen closely Payton, I'm not going to say this loudly."

"Ok"

Percy whispered,

"_The ones which defeated Gaea will go to save the first one's soul._

_One's brother and one's sister will help reduce their toll._

_The brother will die. All will suffer, trying to save the all powerful mother._

_Both sides will fight. One side will win._

_All that are evil will atone for their sin._

_Chaos will rise. Chaos she will bring._

_All that have wronged her will shiver in their skin._"

"This prophecy is deemed the darkest prophecy ever. So dark that people call it The Prophecy of All Curses," Chiron said, "It is given this name, because, no one wanted to ever see Chaos's power ever again. Her power is dark yet light, evil yet good, creative yet destructive. Chaos has used her power only three times in her entire lifetime. The first time she used it, she created everything. The second time she used it . . . . ."

He trailed off at the end, but I finished it for him, " . . . . . she destroyed everything and the third time she used it, she reset everything how it was before."

Chiron continued, "But, the second time, the titans and the gods were there to witness it. Gaea cried out to Chaos not to destroy Earth, but she didn't listen; and I'm just realizing that the main reason Gaea wanted to rise was to take full revenge on her mother for destroying her domain."

"Damn," I said, which was the only thing I could think of to say.

"Damn is right."

"That's screwed up."

"Everything about gods is screwed up."

"Good point."

"Alright, Payton, Percy. You need to prepare for the quest. I'll hope three days is enough time."

"I hope so too."

Percy and I walked out of the Big House, our minds fried by the incomprehensive state of our situation.

"Payton."

"Yeah?"

"You remember when dad said something about one of us on Olympus?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the one that he was talking about. You're the brother that is going to die."

Percy had almost choked on his words; but that didn't matter to me after he finished his sentence. I tensed, mortified at the thought of my death. I thought through what Percy had just told me. No, it can't be. I can't die so soon, not when I just started to do this. I've only been here for four and a half weeks, and the first two weeks I was unconscious.

"Come on, Payton, we'll have to tell the others from now."

I didn't answer.

"Payton, come on. Payton!"

I still didn't answer.

"Sorry for this Payton."

Percy slapped me straight across my face, I knew he held back but it was enough to snap me out of my trance.

"Sorry, bro, I just . . ." I trailed off at the end.

"It's ok Payton, but if you think too hard on it . . . ." he paused, "You'll lose your will to live."

"Thanks for the advice, bro."

"No problem."

We walked over to the Art and Crafts area to tell Piper about the news. The Aphrodite cabin was doing that class right now. She excused herself and we walked out of hearing range of the other cabin members. We told her about the prophecy and the quest in three days and when we finished telling her, she reacted appropriately to the situation. She grimaced. We told everyone else that we thought should know of the situation we were in. We told Annabeth, Leo, Jason and Camille, who we thought was the sister. So all the people that were going on the quest, were Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Camille and myself.

After dinner we sat beside each other in the open-air Amphitheatre. We contemplated what we would do on the quest and where to start from.

Percy spoke, "I know where to start from, but you're not gonna like it."

We urged him to continue.

"Annabeth, you remember in Tartarus, when we reached the edge of his body and we met Akhlys?"

"I don't want to but, yes."

"She had told us that the realm of Chaos was below us, below Tartarus. So to get to Chaos, we will have to go through Tartarus."

Everyone tensed at the realization that what Percy was saying was true.

"But, the stories about Chaos said that anyone who enters the void will be dissolved into nothingness, never to return. So how do we release her?" asked Annabeth.

"How did she get captured in the first place?" Leo inserted.

Everyone thought about what Leo had just said. No one knew how she got captured. So without knowing how she got captured, how could we have any idea of how to release her?

"I have an idea of how she got captured."

We looked to where the voice came from and Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair form in the row below us.

"She might be being held captive by the chains used to hold Hera over the same void when she started a rebellion against Zeus."

"But, how do we free her?!" I shouted.

"Hephaestus freed Hera that time, but I doubt that he would dare go into the void."

"We have to visit Olympus," said Percy, "We need as much information as possible."

"I understand, but don't force out the information out of them, or else they won't cooperate. Be back by curfew, be safe, all of you."

We nodded our thanks and Percy, Jason, Camille and I got on our Tachys wolves, the others got on the pegasi.

We reached Mount Olympus in no time.

We had no time to waste so we ran through the doors and ran into the elevator and went to the 600th floor. We all ignored the shouting voice of the doorman in the lobby.

"Hey, you stupid heroes! You can't just run through–"

The elevator doors closed right before he finished.

We waited for the doors to open and once they were, we raced towards the throne room. When we reached we abruptly stopped.

"Are the gods even there?" asked Leo.

"Let's find out." Jason said.

Percy opened the doors and to our surprise, all the seats were occupied. They seemed to have been discussing something, but the room went silent when we entered. Percy stepped forward and urged us forward as well. He stopped.

"Hey, guys," he said.

"Hmph, a smug and disrespectful greeting if you ask me," stated Ares.

"State your business here and leave," Zeus demanded.

"We came to ask about Chaos."

The atmosphere changed at the mention of Chaos's name.

"Chaos? What about her?"

"Well, we were asking if you know how she was captured."

"Chaos is bound in the Chains of Earth and Hell," said Athena.

"She was bound in these chains after she destroyed Gaea and Tartarus's domain. They had worked together to stop her from doing it again but she had broken free. They have captured her again, though they had weakened her."

"So why doesn't she just break out now?" I asked.

"Because, she is too weak in this state."

"How do we free her?"

There was a long pause and then Athena spoke again with a dark tone, "You have to kill Tartarus and Gaea's embodied forms."

Percy and Annabeth tensed.

"Once you do that, Chaos will be freed, but freeing her won't necessarily be good."

"Then why free her?"

"So that we hopefully aren't killed in the furture. If Chaos isn't freed then when she becomes strong enough, she will want revenge and kill us all."

"So why not do it yourselves, you lazy gods!" shouted Leo.

"Leo!" shouted Piper.

Surprisingly, they didn't retaliate.

"Can't you see, we are too afraid to go into the void! We are afraid we will perish!" shouted Athena.

"SO YOU SEND YOUR NON-IMMORTAL CHILDREN TO DO IT!" Leo screamed out.

No one stopped him this time, because we were all in agreement.

"There is another reason," Zeus added, "And, I cannot believe my own daughter would say such a thing. She is the only one who thinks this way."

"What is that reason?" Jason angrily asked.

"We actually wanted to go instead of you, but the Fates would not allow it," Zeus said sadly.

"Oh," Jason said, calming down.

"Where are those old wrinkly hags?!" Leo demanded.

"LEO!" shouted Hephaestus

"Sorry dad."

Zeus cleared his throat and continued, "The truth is, that because Chaos is so much wiser and so much older than us, we have no idea what will happen when you free her. If you realize it Chaos has been imprisoned by Tartarus and Gaea for eons, ever since they trapped her under their domains. When you think about it, Chaose is under Tartarus and another layer is added by Gaea."

"So why is she just asking for help?" Percy asked.

"That's the problem. We don't know. Yet, the Fates insist on you seven going on this quest."

"But WHY?" Annabeth asked.

"We tried to ask them, but they said that they couldn't tell us." Zeus continued.

"Those Fates . . . What are they up to?" I heard Percy mumble.

"Thanks for your help. We'll try our best on the quest not to die." Leo said.

"Please do try," said Aphrodite.

"We will, mom," Piper responded.

We all walked out of the throne room, questioning the motives of Chaos and the Fates. It was confusing. We couldn't believe it was something so secret not even the Fates could tell the gods. It was baffling.

We had reached back to Camp Half-Blood a few minutes before curfew. I said good night to Mitera, my trusty Tachys wolf. I said good night to the others and went to take a shower. Man, that was rejuvenating after the long day I had. I brushed my teeth and went to bed.

"Night, bro." I said.

"Night, bro." Percy replied, finishing his "The Three Musketeers" book and resting it on his nightstand. He shut off the lamp and we both went to sleep.

I had no dreams that night.

I woke up slowly, listening to the sound of Percy's alarm. I readied myself for the day and walked slowly to the Mess Hall taking my time to think about the quest and try and fit the puzzle pieces together; but every time I tried to fit them together there would be one missing piece. And, I knew exactly what that missing piece was— Why does Chaos want us to release her? We had a good guess what it was, but we don't know Chaos enough to know if that's the exact reason. Our guess was that she wanted revenge on Gaea and Tartarus. Although, based on my other point, we didn't know if that was exactly true—

Camille jumped on my back unexpectedly and I fell with her weight on me. We shared a quick laugh together.

"Why do you look so grumpy?"

"I was thinking about . . . you know . . ."

"Oh."

"Then I'm sure this'll brighten your day."

She kissed me, and that did in fact brighten my day.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I wish I could be as cheerful as her in this situation.

"Look who's being lovey-dovey all of a sudden."

Leo stood above us with Jason, Piper Percy and Annabeth.

"You already knew, this wasn't sudden."

"But, it is sudden now that you're doing it in public."

"So what." I said, helping Camille up.

"Oh, so you're not embarrassed."

"Nope."

"Ok," he said in a whatever tone.

We all ate breakfast slowly, uneager to rush through the day. Yet, it felt rushed anyway. I had sword fighting then archery. Lunch was a blur. Next I had Arts and Crafts and then Karate and then was dinner. The day went by quickly and tomorrow was the last day before the quest.

-8:00 AM-

-The Day Before the Quest-

-Mess Hall-

I ate my breakfast slower this time, hoping it would actually make the day feel like it was long. I had given my offerings to Chaos, hoping she wouldn't kill us. I skipped out on all my other classes and just trained in the arena. Knocking down all the dummies and standing them back up. When it was time for dinner Percy had walked in. I had skipped out on lunch. He looked concerned.

"Hey, Payton we need you at the Mess Hall. We won't start without you."

"I never thought that was a custom here."

"It isn't. We just want you there."

"I'm not hungry."

"That's a lie."

"How would you know?"

"Come on, Payton. We all know that you've been here since morning. We're all worried. Come and eat."

I heaved a sigh of defeat and took of my armor, "Fine."

I reached the Mess Hall and everyone smiled except for the Ares cabin of course.

Jason got up and patted me on the back, "Listen man, we know that you're feeling down right now, but taking it out on the dummies won't help."

"He's right you know," Percy added, "I had to learn that the hard way."

Camille ran up and gave me a big kiss. The cheers of the campers were so loud I swear Olympus could hear them. It also reminded me that we hadn't kissed in front of everyone like that.

"Ok everyone," Chiron calmed the noise down, "Let's make a toast to the one's going on tomorrow's quest. Let us all give our offerings to Tyche, goddess of fortune and let us agree that all of them will come back alive and well!"

The camp cheered louder this time, happy to support us as much as possible. It filled me with joy again. We all went to bed joyful that night. It wasn't exactly a night to celebrate but I'm sure it gave all seven of us more courage to go on the quest.

I went to bed with a smile on my face.

**WHAT'S UP EVERYONE? How was that chapter for ya? Leave a review and let me know what you think is good and bad about the story. It will help me write better chapters in the long run. Also, let me apologize one more time for the lateness of this chapter. The teachers at my school were really putting a load on my classmates and I, but now that it's Easter Break for us, I can update again. YAY!**

**Love you guys! JBOSS1014 OUT!**


End file.
